If Only
by Twas Not Him Twas Me
Summary: (some cussing)After Chris, Jill, Leon, Claire, Rebecca, Carlos, Barry, and Sherry stop Umbrella they think that's all done. Sadly their wrong, they get attacked from a tyrant. Could they live from this, Claire/Leon Carlos/Rebecca and Jill/Chris.
1. Introduction

Authors Note: Well this is just an intro, it'll explain where the characters are. Plez bare with things that don't follow with the plot because I slowly pieced together from the one game I played RE2, from the site, fics and what friends told me. Kay Claire/Leon Carlos/Rebecca and Jill/Chris.  
  
Disclaimer: *talks in french* Je n'ai pas Resident Evil. *translation* I don't own Resident Evil  
  
Introduction  
  
This takes place after Leon, Claire, Rebecca, Chris, Carlos, Jill, and Barry takes out Umbrella and after that they all go there own ways. This is what happened to each character-  
  
~Leon Kennedy~  
  
Leon went to San Diego California and still is a police officer. He still lives in a small apartment and keeps a shotgun and magnum with him where ever he goes. He tries to keep in touch with everyone by calling them ounce in a while.  
  
~Rebecca Chambers and Carlos Oliveira~  
  
They live in New York, New York. They both have a little thing for each other but for now they just keep it as a large friendship. Both live in a small house as room mates. Rebecca becomes a vet and Carlos becomes a security guard.  
~Chirs Redfield and Jill Val- er Redfield~  
  
After their events with Umbrella they got married. They both moved into Miami Florida. Chris and Jill are both police officers and live in a nice house that is a tooth paste blue.  
  
~Sherry Birkin~  
  
After the events of Raccoon City she was sent to live with her aunt in Mississippi. She keeps the vest given to her by Claire.  
  
~Claire Redfield~  
  
Claire lives in New York, New York on the other side of town from Rebecca and Carlos. She lives in a small apartment alone as a store clerk and fast food worker.  
  
Authors Note: Kay now go to the next chapter... 


	2. The Beast Above A Tyrant

Authors Note: Hi, like I said I may not be able to fit everything together with the actual plot, well this story is going to switch between characters often but It's not told in their pov. It'll say when it changes between character like ~Persons Name~ and then it goes to them.  
  
Disclaimer: I wanna own Resident Evil, this should tell you if I own it or not.  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 1 The Beast Above A Tyrant  
  
~Leon S. Kennedy~ May 3, 12:30 p.m.  
  
Leon looked at his office and held a picture of the second family he left behind. He found himself whispering the name Claire over and over. He was worried about her because he kept finding cases of people being killed from being eaten. Others crushed, maybe it was a tyrant who crushed people and zombies again. He sighed it had to be impossible, they took out umbrella less then a year ago. He then grabbed for his little black book and found the name Redfield, Claire. He punched in her phone number and waited for her to pick up. Every time it rang he gave a defeated sigh. After about the tenth ring he hung up,  
  
"Kennedy," Leon looked up to see his boss yelling for him, "I want to see you in my office in exactly one hour, I want to talk to you about all of this shit happening and some news reporter."  
  
"Yes sir." Leon didn't like him but this was his boss so he guessed he was going to have to see him. To pass time Leon just pulled out some pictures and smiled. All of them were in the picture himself, Claire, Rebecca, Carlos, Jill, and Sherry. It was taken about four months ago when they all got together in Hawaii. They joked, played, and had so much fun. Everyone although made fun of the fact that Leon and Claire gotta start to go out. As revenge both of them called Chris and Jill the old couple and said Rebecca and Carlos should go out.  
  
He looked over at the clock after finishing his trip down from memory lane and whispered to himself, "1:30, time to go see hell." Leon smiled at his own stupid joke and headed down for his so called hell.  
  
~Rebecca Chambers and Carlos Oliveria~ May 3, 1:45, p.m.  
  
"Carlos Oliveira! Where in hell did you hide all of my bras!" Rebecca stepped out of her bedroom yelling and with a towel around her. When she stepped out of the bathroom she found every bra in the house that belonged to her were missing. She ran and found him sitting on the couch watching t.v. and acting totally innocent, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed so loud she was pretty sure Carlos was now deaf, she then grabbed for a pillow and started hitting him as hard as she could.  
  
Carlos then laughed out and put her on his shoulders like a potato sack. Both of them screamed as Carlos then fell down bringing down Rebecca with him. Then Rebecca pinned him down and sat on top of him and said, "Kay little bastered, where are my bras."  
  
He then smiled and said, "Oh you think I have them don't you? Well, there in a special place ment for a collection."  
  
"Oh really? A collection for what exactly?"  
  
Carlos then gave her another smile and said "Oh in a place called 'Things that should've melted off for what they've been through but amazingly haven't."  
  
Rebecca then pretended to look hurt and responded, "Oh how dare you, my boobs are quite nice thank you."  
  
"I know, peep holes are quite useful."  
  
Carlos found himself laughing then he started to tickle Rebecca careful to not let the towel fall off. She then rolled off and Carlos stood up and said, "Bye I'm out to go shopping wanna come?"  
  
Rebecca scolded him and said, "Sure if you give me by bras back."  
  
Before Carlos could respond they heard a hard knock on the door. Carlos went to see who was at the door and when he did Rebecca heard him give a loud yell of shock and fear...  
  
~Jill Redfield~ May 3, 2:00, p.m.  
  
Jill looked at the clock and wondered what Chris was doing. She was on a free day but he was still at work. She wondered what could she do, she decided to call Rebecca. She picked up the phone and hit the phone number, but she got a busy signal.  
  
Jill tried again but still got the same response, she wondered what was happening. Rebecca had gotten two phone lines because she gave up on the fact Carlos kept getting odd phone calls from Rebecca's quote "super slutty girls who are so horny they went to the bottom of the list and used him." She smiled to her self, Rebecca loved Carlos and he loved her back, sadly both were are a bit to proud to admit it. Rebecca somehow also became more bold around him, and that made her believe Rebecca loved him that much.  
  
Then she thought of her sister-in-laws love. Leon and Claire, those two went through hell together like her and Chris. Still if only they had stayed together, Leon went to San Diego and Claire had went to New York. Those two seemed to sweet together. Both had lost someone because of this shit Umbrella did to them. Leon had lost a mysterious women, Ada. Also Claire had lost a wild but sweet man Steve. They shared too much, a fight against hell's hell and lived. Same with her and Chris, Rebecca and Carlos also not to mention Leon and Claire. Although nether of them a couple, yet. With all of this a love was formed for each of them so this came out in a good way after hell.  
  
She then thought about Chris, she found a slight, "hmmmmmmmmmm" escape her mouth. She laughed at the thought of what they might do tonight. Then the song "Do You Believe In Magic" popped into her head, she laughed at all this and just kept a large grin.  
  
~Sherry Birkin~ May 3, 2:00 p.m.  
  
Sherry looked at her lunch and gave a tired look. She looked at her aunt and looked down again. Sherry loved her aunt but right now Sherry wanted Claire. Claire felt more like a second mother and a best friend. Her Aunt Mary was nice but still she was just her aunt. Sherry hadn't seen Claire in months and she missed her friend. Her only friend. School wasn't the best place for her, people found out about her father William making the G-virus and they called her spawn of evil.  
  
After she had finished her launch Sherry just went to watch t.v. As she flipped the channel Sherry found something and felt her heart skip a beat. On the t.v. was an anchor women and she said, "Behind me right now in San Diego is police officer Leon Kennedy. Right now their have been small cases of people facing the wrath of being eaten. Also Mr. Kennedy dose have experience with all of this because he has faced those zombies from Umbrella who infested Raccoon City, and were one of the people who stopped Umbrella. Now Mr. Kennedy can you tell me if you think it's zombies again."  
  
Leon hesitated, Sherry laughed at the thought that he might vomit on the reporter and on live t.v, "No, I highly doubt anything that zombies are involved. It might be some rabid animals or a satanic group."  
  
The reporter looked at him oddly and Sherry couldn't help but laugh because Leon had said all this all to boldly, "Kay, Mr. Kennedy do you have any advise for any of all these people."  
  
Leon put on his tough act again, "Well I suggest is no one go out alone for any reason and lock all doors."  
  
The reporter had another scared look and said, "Thank you Mr. Kennedy. This is the exclusive from Dana Lark."  
  
Sherry laughed at poor Leon, she doesn't laugh much but she knew Leon and the only time she was this open was when she was with the group. Suddenly something hit her hard, what they had talked about, Zombies.  
  
~Claire Redfield~ May 3, 3:00 p.m.  
  
Claire cursed at herself as she stepped into her house. She hated her life right now, she missed Sherry, Jill, Chris but mostly Leon (a/n:If you're wondering why Rebecca and Carlos aren't on who I miss list it's because they both live in New York with Claire.) She sighed again, she hated living alone in this small shitty apartment and her bitchie neighbors.  
  
She smiled suddenly finding a picture of their trip to Hawaii. She loved that trip, it was the best thing ever! Also she had so much fun wrestling Leon and beat his sorry ass. She didn't know though he was that heavy. Suddenly she heard a hard knock on the door. She went to see who it was and as she did she found herself looking at something she knew ment trouble. In front of her was Rebecca and Carlos with a really scared look. Rebecca however was wearing only a towel and holding a small handgun. Next to her Carlos was wearing normal jeans and a black shirt. He sadly was holding a shotgun.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Claire asked and knew she was scared at the response was going to be.  
  
Carlos held the shotgun like it was his life force and said, "A fucking tyrant went after us. He-"  
  
"What!" Claire gave a worried look and then she went into her bedroom and pulled an auto crossbow. She loaded it and Rebecca came and told the rest of the story.  
  
"Well, Carlos went to awnser the door and when he did I heard him scream." Rebecca stood as if she could see it all over again, "When I went to see what had happened to him I saw a tyrant, just as big and scary. He was strangling Carlos and then I ran away. I was scared but then I found myself realizing to where I was running too. Are guns, I grabbed them and used the shotgun. I shot the tyrants head and watched it blow up. We thought it was over after that but then I watch the pieces of the head form back together to the tyrant although some of the shots missed and almost hit Carlos but went through the wall, I'm pretty sure it cut some wires. Carlos then grabbed the shotgun again and shot him in the head again then it fucking grew back again. So he shot a bunch of holes in him and we ran. We got into his car and drove here. We have to get Jill, Chris, Leon, and Barry. We have to get Umbrella, their back."  
  
Claire then watched as a tear fall down Rebecca's face and then she saw Carlos hold her. Suddenly she heard a hard pounding at the door, so hard she was pretty sure the door had been smashed to pieces. Then all three of them heard the large pounding steps of the tyrant.  
  
Authors Note: Heh you like, Yeah I know that it didn't flash into Chris but I'm trying to let each character have their chance so just wait kay. Hope you like and please review to tell me what you think. Oh please don't tell me about my mistakes because I know I have them, I just can't see them. 


	3. Escape and Freedom

Authors Note: Wow I got so many reviews so quickly *dose a little dance, dose a little jig, dose a little of this, dose a little of that (and not in that way perverts.)* So here it is Chapter 2, and don't for get to review, oh crap I'm rhyming, ha ha I'm no longer rhyming, crap I just did again. Ummmm kay.... here's the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: This tittle is ment for If Only I own Resident Evil, but It would appeal less, so well you'll figure out the tittle later.... and I don't own Resident Evil, those jerks wouldn't sell it to me for abc gum, a dead mouse, and a wad of hair I found.  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 2 Escape and Freedom  
  
*Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, and Carlos Oliveria* May 3, 3:10 p.m.  
  
All three friends stood watching the Tyrant as it took it's time heading to them. Then Carlos took out the shotgun and fired it as best as he could blowing of it's head and right arm. After him Claire used her cross bow and got a nice clean hit going straight into his chest. The tyrant then fell over and the rest ran out of the house to get into Carlos's car.  
  
When they got there though they found the car had been smashed. Rebecca turned around as she saw the tyrant coming to them, "Hurry we have to run!" Rebecca then grabbed Carlos and Claire's arm and dragged them away as they started at the tyrant walking with an arrow still stuck into his chest  
  
*Chris and Jill Redfield* May 3, 3:30 p.m.  
  
Chris stepped into his house and gave his loving wife a sweet gentle kiss. She smiled back at him but then frowned and asked, "Is there anything on the bodies like... well is it zombies?"  
  
Chris gave an unsubtle look and responded, "No not yet not really sure what's going on but, I doubt it's zombies."  
  
Both then gave a worried look, every where in this shitty country bodies have been found and all were eaten. They believed it was just some cult, but deep inside their minds even though they never really thought about this, they knew it was a virus. A virus that destroyed lives and could make a man go against and kill the ones who he loved or the other way around.  
  
Both love birds sighed and decided to take an early trip to bed with doing something first.  
  
~Leon S. Kennedy~ May 3, 3:00 p.m.  
  
Leon never felt so embarrassed in his whole life, he thought he should just hide in a hole and melt. When the other police officers saw how he was on the news, they had to laugh. Leon felt surprised he went overly macho. As he sat in his office trying to get rid of his embarrassment he then thought about what his friends would say. He had to laugh when he thought about all of them in the same room watching him on the news. He prayed at the thought that no one had saw what he had seen.  
  
Leon stepped out of his office as his quitting time had hit. He went into his small lonely apartment. He then sat and remembered a girl he cared for so much, Claire. He thought about how they first met. In the town that was rejected to be in Hell because it was too evil.  
  
He wondered what would've happened if he hadn't met up with her. Would she have lived if he didn't save her while she was in the cafe. Would she have just run out without a weapon. Where would she have gone, what would she have done. He smiled at the instant thought, she would live. She was an ultimate fighter and would never give up.  
  
Then his mind started to drift, what would have happened to poor Sherry. She had survived with a tyrant Mr. X and her father going after her. Amazingly for days too, but still they would've eventually find her right. Also what would have happened to Ada, if he hadn't come she would never have found Ben.  
  
Then he smiled again as this realization came to mind, he had come and he did meat Claire. This did happen but he smiled because he realized this was worth it. Having Claire even though she was all the way across the country.  
  
*Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, and Carlos Oliveria* May 3, 4:30 p.m.  
  
As Rebecca, Claire, and Carlos ran towards Carlos's and Rebecca's house going from subways to running their they were about a block away. None of them had there money with them since all had forgotten their wallets when they were running away. Sadly they decided to head back about ten minutes of running after they had left Claire's house to get her money so they could get a rented car because they couldn't take guns on the plane. Also to buy Rebecca some clothes because she still was wearing a towel and getting quite cold. When they got back to Claire's apartment they found it was on fire and burning fast.  
  
Now all three finally arrived at the second house. However when they found it they felt everything inside them brake apart, the house was now on fire. Carlos stood up and said, "That's it we're screwed. We have no money, Rebecca has no clothes, we got a tyrant chasing us. I only have two shells left in my shotgun, ten shots in the beretta, and only three arrows left for your bow."  
  
Claire felt like he was right, but she wasn't the one to give up, "You know what, we'll just call Chris. Get them to come over to us with a van. Then we go and pick up Barry and then Leon. After that we find out more about this tyrant and where Umbrella is."  
  
Rebecca stood up and said, "Kay, good idea, but what about me? We could call collect and all for Chris and Jill, but ummmmm where do we wait. I thought about the airport but I'm still stuck in a towel."  
  
Carlos then had an idea for this one "We could ask our neighbor, she has a daughter about you're height."  
  
Claire then nodded in agreement but then Rebecca knew which daughter it was, "No way Carlos, the outfits she has reveal more then this towel."  
  
Rebecca then lost her argument because there was no way they would be able to stay in the airport if she was only wearing a towel. So all three went to the door and then answered a tall old women with coming gray hair. Carlos gave the lady a gentle smile and said, "Mrs. Riles, well as you can see our house burned down and umm Rebecca was taking a shower while this happened and now she needs some clothes. We are wondering if you could let Rebecca borrow some of your daughter's clothing."  
  
Mrs. Riles then said a simple of course and made Carlos and Claire sit on the sofa as they waited for Rebecca to change into some clothes. After they waited about ten minutes they watched as Rebecca came in wearing an outfit she might have never worn in her life. She was wearing a small tight green shirt that should a lot of her stomach and upper part above her breast. It had no sleeves nor strap so the shirt was small and tight. Next her shorts which were so small they placed more as denim underpants. The only reasonable thing she wore was sneakers.  
  
Carlos then noticed something and said, "I see you're still not wearing a bra."  
  
Rebecca then scolded him but still had an uncomfy look. They all thanked the lady and ran to the airport hoping they would live long enough for them to get together. As soon they had arrived there from running about an hour they went to the nearest pay phone. Claire dialed zero and gave the operator the information to Chris's and they waited.  
  
~Chirs Redfield and Jill Redfield~ May 3 5:40 p.m  
  
Chris laid in the bed holding Jill as she gave calm slow breaths confirming she was asleep. He smiled as she started to mutter random things in her sleep. Although one thing she said bothered him a bit. She was moaning in her sleep, then what she said felt odd, "Yes, yes go! LEON YES! OH YEAH YOU ARE OH COME ON MOVE. GO YEAH LEEEEEEEON!"  
  
Chris looked at Jill and said, "Has anyone told you that you're a mean wife."  
  
Jill smiled and said still in her sleep, "Yes Leon they have, mean old ex-husband Chris did when I told him I loved you Leon."  
  
Chris just smiled and said, "Jill honey wake up, you're dreaming."  
  
Jill got up and still had a large smile and said, "Oh I had the weirdest dream, it was about oh ummm never mind."  
  
Chris just couldn't help but smile but the moment was gone with the ring of the phone. He answered it, "Hello?"  
  
On the other line came a voice that said, "Would you like to take a collect call from a Claire Redfield."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then Chris heard Claire's voice and she explained everything to him about the problem revolving the tyrant. Chris was shocked when she finished her story, "So Chris bring Jill and take a plane here fast. We don't have any money and we put our weapons in one of those lockers. Get here fast, bring a lot of money and weapons. Hurry like I said no money and were kind of starving so it should take you like a day to get to us if you hurry and pack your stuff in case."  
  
"Kay, Claire hang in there for me we'll get there as fast as we could." Chris then hung up the phone as he gave a simple bye.  
  
Jill wondered what the conversation was about and she asked, "Chris-"  
  
"Pack your stuff, we have to go to New York. A tyrants back."  
  
Authors Note:Heh you like. I got this done a lot faster then I thought I would, well here it is and please review. Oh I would like to thank my last reviewers for not mentioning my mistakes and plez keep it that way. Thankies. 


	4. Missions To Regroup

Authors Note: Well, this is doing better then the rest of my stories so I'm updating it a lot more. Well, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and those who didn't review. I would also like to say thanks for not saying all my mistakes. It means a lot to me. I try my best but I'm kind of well an idiot. Plus I have the worst spell checker in the freaken world so thanks (yes I do use spell check.) ^_^v  
  
Disclaimer: Maw ha ha ha ha ha, be afraid, be very afraid. Don know why though since I don't own Resident Evil.  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 3 Missions To Regroup  
  
~Claire Redfield and Rebecca Chambers~ May 4, 2:00, a.m.  
  
Claire felt sorry for Rebecca right now. With her small skimpy outfit all day she was giving an unhappy look. Although, Claire wore her lucky outfit a copy of the same one she wore before. It showed a lot too but she was pretty sure she they could switch outfits. So Claire went up to Rebecca and asked, "Hey Becca, look you don't seem that happy with your outfit, so if you want you wanna switch?"  
  
Rebecca gave another odd look and said, "No it's not the outfit it's something else?"  
  
"Oh really what? Come on were friends you could tell me."  
  
Rebecca gave an even worse look and replied, "It's ummmmmm, I have a wedgie, I had it all day."  
  
Claire found herself laughing at this and she was glad Carlos wasn't around just right now because he had gone looking to see if spare change was around since they were now pretty hungry, "Look why don't you pick it?"  
  
"I can't, I'm wearing a thong that's kind of too tight."  
  
Claire couldn't help but laugh at her friends problem. She sighed again, this was a break from thinking about the tyrant that was chasing them. Hopefully it wouldn't be able to track them down while they were this far away.  
  
Claire sat down with Rebecca waiting for the flight Chris should be on. If he wasn't on that flight the next one wasn't going to come in a week to where they would be on the ground starving. Claire sighed trying to put together everything possible. First when they came they have to get a van and drive to Wyoming to pick up Barry. After that, they were going to need to get Leon and explain everything to the both of them. A smile crept across her face, Leon. She wished though they were able to spend more time in Raccoon City and then having to split up. She remembered how upset he was when they were in the police car after he had saved her. She hated zombies, after her adventures with them in Raccoon then going against them in that fucken prison. She looked over at Rebecca though, did she have her own alone experience with zombies. She know she was in the mission with the mansion but what about a more alone one, "Rebecca did you ever have to fight zombies I mean on your own without help."  
  
Rebecca sighed and told her about Billy and the train. Claire was shocked she didn't know this much. Rebecca had to fight zombies after Billy died. Claire was thankful that Sherry hadn't died because she knew she wasn't going to make it without the thought of Sherry not being there. Claire wondered if Carlos knew but she just ignored him and just continued to think about what Leon would do when she came to his house holding a weapon with everyone else.  
  
~Chris and Jill Redfield~ May 4, 3:00, a.m.  
  
Jill stared at her asleep husband, she stared at him wondering somewhere deep in his mind was he planning revenge for her little joke. She prayed though he didn't start moaning Rebecca's name in ecstasy. She shifted her head and also changing the thoughts in her head.  
  
Umbrella, damn them! They were destroying their lives. Lives they put together after having to stop them. Shit, Jill never felt so pissed in her whole life! Jill just slumped into her seat trying to forget that another tyrant was after them. One that they don't know how to kill. She checked her watch, they should be there in about two more hours. With them they had a little more then a thousand dollars and three suitcases including a shotgun with forty shells with another two suit cases that held a machine gun with a bunch of bullets. Also a bunch of first aid kits and antidotes for the t-virus. This time they were prepared and nothing was going to stop them for they were ready.  
  
~Barry Burton (a/n:I don't know if this is his last name)~ May 4 , 4:00 a.m  
  
Barry woke up hearing the sound of someone pounding on his door way, hard. He got up and when he answered it he felt a strong hand grab him bye the throat. He tried to scream hoping to warn his wife and two kids but nothing came up. All in his mind he thought about his family hoping to warn them as things became a blurry black.  
  
~Sherry Birkin~ May 4, 3:00  
  
Sherry stared at the roof above her bed. She sighed uneasily, she just couldn't get to sleep. She jumped out of the bed and decided to have a small snack. As she turned into the news channel she quickly whispered, "Shit." As she watched the news she saw the anchor women in front of a house and she said, "Now here I am in front of an apartment as the apartments were set on fire with gasoline. Also this has happened in a house across the city of New York. The house had belonged to Rebecca Chambers and a Carlos Oliveira. Also a connection between them with the apartments is Claire Redfield's apartment is where the fire was started, these three were people who went against umbrella. Another breaking thing is nether of them have been found but a Mrs. Riles Rebecca's and Carlos's neighbor confirmed she saw them after the fire loaning Rebecca some clothes. This is the news with a Stacy Hernandez."  
  
Sherry decided she had to stop watching the news. She could tell this was a rerun and she was thankful for that. Sherry decided she had to call someone. She had no idea where Claire was right now so she decided to call Leon. She grabbed her address book and found Leon's phone number hopefully he was awake.  
  
As she punched in his phone number she waited with every passing ring. She wasn't going to hang up unless he answered. After about the twentieth ring she got a groggy, "Hello."  
  
"Leon it's me, Sherry."  
  
Leon's voice got more awake with this, "Sherry what's wrong are you okay?"  
  
"Leon I'm fine. It's everyone else I'm worried about." Then Sherry explained what she saw on the news about Claire and the fire. Also what she saw with him while he was on the news and she was sure Umbrella was back.  
  
~Leon Kennedy~ May 4, 3:15 a.m.  
  
Leon listened to Sherry carefully and gave a quick understanding, "Look Sherry this is big. I'm going to come and pick you up and then we're going to find Claire and the others kay."  
  
"Kay Leon, come soon I don't like this all that much."  
  
"Don't worry, bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye Leon." Leon heard her hang up the phone. Leon gave a quick shit as he hung up his phone. He started packing his bags and getting his magnum with thirty bullets and his lucky shotgun with twenty shells. He got a flight to Mississippi and he had a plan. Pick up Sherry and rent a van. Then head north to Barry. After him he would go to Florida to pick up Jill and Chris. Then back north again to find Claire, Rebecca and Carlos. He called his work and told him he had an emergency then grabbed his bags to go to his flight.  
  
~Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, and Carlos Oliveria~ May 4, 4:00 a.m.  
  
Rebecca had started to become worried because she hadn't seen Carlos for more then two hours, "Claire do you think Carlos is all right?"  
  
Claire turned her head and said, "Well, most likely we would have seen or heard something odd. If the tyrant came people would have noticed something."  
  
Rebecca gave a Claire a smile and just kept kept a look out for Carlos. Then as she looked out for him she thought about how much she was in love with Carlos. She loved him but always kept it a secret hoping people wouldn't notice. Also she wondered if he loved her. Sure he messed with her but he was a flirt and that's what flirts do. She turned her head and saw Carlos coming there way and with a smile. Rebecca felt something come over her and she said, "Why so happy?"  
  
He gave a bigger smile and said, "Who's hungry?"  
  
Rebecca and Claire scolded him and Claire said, "You know were hungry so quit messing with us and why so happy?"  
  
Carlos just reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty dollars. Rebecca grabbed it from him and asked, "How'd you get this?"  
  
Carlos just smirked and said, "Well I asked someone if he was willing to help us because I said our whole problem and said he remembered us on the news and I told him we had to stay at the airport for a while and I said we were hungry so the dude just gave me this."  
  
Rebecca and Claire just smirked as they now went to find a food place that was open.  
  
As they were eating Rebecca got up and went into the bathroom, then Claire turned to him and asked, "Do you love Rebecca?"  
  
Carlos looked down at his half eaten burger and responded, "Well, I don't know. I think she loves me though, but I'm not all that sure."  
  
Claire smile and said, "Well to give some advise she dose and she wants you to love her back kay. She thinks you don't love."  
  
Carlos looked at Claire and said, " Did she tell you?"  
  
Claire just smiled and didn't say anything. Carlos gave a look and said, "Since you gave me some advise let me spread joy; go out with Leon because both of you love each other." Both just gave each other a look of don't tell me what to do as Rebecca came back leaving her to wonder on what they had been talking about.  
  
~Chirs and Jill Redfield~ May 4, 5:15 a.m.  
  
Chris and Jill stepped off the plane with their luggage and looked around for Claire, Rebecca, or Carlos.  
  
Announcer: Now let me introduce all the problems well the ones I could think of:  
  
-A Tyrant is chasing them.  
  
-The Tyrant attacked Barry.  
  
-Rebecca is wearing a skimpy outfit and has a wedgie she can't pick.  
  
-Leon is leaving his house to go to his friends but his friends plan to go get him will they bump into each other.  
  
-Too much love stuff.  
  
Authors Note: Well you liked, yeah no big adventure yet but I promise there will be some action next chapter, still tough problem for Leon. So review oh, my spring break is just about over so don't expect me to update as quickly, sorry. Well bye. 


	5. To Regroup

Authors Note: Hiya, thank you all for reviewing, all you guys are what keep me writing. Oh I have three things to say to three reviewers, Frenchy, I owe you a thanks for reviewing the most and nope, you didn't say anything that was too harsh. Next is too SuPeR hOtTy, well I try to make all the requests happen but... ummm... I'll consider it. Now to ReiFan00 for wondering about Carlos. Well, I don't know much about Carlos but he use to work with Umbrella but betrayed them after some things and teamed up with Jill in Resident Evil 3 Nemesis. Carlos I think is nineteen and from South America.  
  
Now I have one more thing to say, well I plan to make a second Resident Evil fic and it's about these group of people who try to live in Raccoon City. Kay now the people are anyone who wants to be in it. I promise no one dies early but you may die. Just e-mail me if you want to be in it or review (just leave your e-mail), just check my profile for my address or if too lazy OrionsShadow667@aol.com. After you e-mail me I'll work out every thing with the people who want to be in it then I'll send you another e-mail asking you questions so I could make you seem as real as possible. Oh, I plan to put myself in it too and I'm not a glory hog, everyone will have a chance to be a hero.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I refuse to say. You can't make me. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo, fine I don't own Resident............ Evil. Fine happy *cries*  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 3 To Regroup  
  
*Rebecca Chambers, Carlos Oliveira, Claire, Chris, and Jill Redfield* May 4, 5:20, a.m.  
  
As all five friends found each other they gave a hug and a few hellos. As Jill went and turned her head she found Rebecca in an outfit she never thought she would wear, "Rebecca, what's with the getup?"  
  
Rebecca looked at Claire then at Carlos then they burst out in laughter. Jill and Chris stood at their friends a little longer trying to see what they had missed. Then as they left the airport Claire said, "Well, I have a plan on what we could do. See we have to get a van and then drive to Barry and then..." Claire bit her lip, she was debating whether or not Sherry was safe. Was the tyrant going to go after her no, she was better safe where she was, "And then we have to pick up Leon. After that we find out what Umbrella is doing and shut them down with finding a way to stop our little sob Tyrant."  
  
Rebecca smiled and thought this plan was full proof, so did the rest of them. Although, there was some doubt in each of their minds of well they live long enough.  
  
~Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin~ May 4, 12:00 p.m  
  
Leon looked at the cab driver as they headed towards Sherry's house. Right after he had gotten the phone call he got a plan to Mississippi. He even asked someone to pull a few strings to let him bring his shotgun and magnum. As the cab driver dropped him off he paid him and turned over to Sherry's. In front of the door was a man, a tall man. Huge. Leon thought it was a tyrant but then he saw it was knocking on the door. Still Leon held his shotgun ready as he took his few steps.  
  
Sherry sharply turned her head as she heard a hard pounding at the door. Then she watched as her aunt answer the door. Sherry turned her head not thinking anything was important until she heard her aunt give out a scream. Sherry ran over to the door and stood face to face with a tyrant. As she watched it slowly strangle her aunt. Sherry was too scared to know what to do. Then she heard a loud gunshot. She watched as the tyrant lost it's grip on her aunt and turn around. Sherry ran over to her aunt and felt something in her let go. Her neck, it was snapped, she was dead.  
  
Leon kept shooting the Tyrant watching as every part he was shooting was growing back. Leon felt like this was just a waist of bullets and then ran past the Tyrant inside the house to find Sherry. When he found her she was over a dead body which he believed to be her aunt. Leon hugged Sherry and she hugged him back but both knew they had to make this reunion short. Both got up and ran out the door watching as the Tyrant took large fast steps heading towards them, "Sherry I want you to run away sweetie," Leon focused his shotgun at the Tyrants head, "I want you to go to your..."  
  
"Leon shut it." Sherry felt tears trickle down her face as she argued with him, "Leon, I'm not going to let you fight that alone. Let me use the second gun in your pocket. I'm old enough now please god damn it."  
  
Leon shot off the Tyrants leg and handed her the gun. Then both took off hoping it's leg would take a while to form back together. As they kept on running they arrived at a park, Sherry looked around to see if anybody was around and asked, "Leon what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, Sherry, My plan is to of north and find Barry. After him we're going to go to Miami and find Chris and Jill. Then up to New York and find Claire, Rebecca and Carlos."  
  
Sherry didn't like the fact that they had to go to where Claire was last but, she knew it was the best decision and Leon didn't like it that much but... they knew this was the right thing to do, "Leon, how do we get to them?"  
  
"We are going to have to rent a van and then-" Leon looked up and felt his mouth drop. Sherry turned slowly and held the gun in front of her as she looked to see what Leon was seeing. There was the tyrant, taking it's steps and then Sherry and Leon shot at it as much as they can. When they blew off all the limbs and watched it fall over they now thought it was over. Sherry smiled as it hit the ground, and watched Leon give a small smile. Both gave a cheer but then watched the pieces slowly for back together. A smile then crept went across the Tyrants face as it raised his hand to kill both of them with one swing.  
  
*Rebecca Chambers, Carlos Oliveira, Claire, Chris, and Jill Redfield* May 4, 12:00 p.m.  
  
All sat inside the new rented van as Chris drove them towards to Wyoming. All sat down looking around them to see if somehow the tyrant was chasing them. They headed towards to Wyoming praying that the tyrant wasn't there. Each held a weapon as it's only means of life, Rebecca and Claire held the machine guns while everyone else kept the shotgun.  
  
Rebecca hated all this. She her eyes start to water on thinking on how did she get involved all this. She never really even wanted to become a police officer. She wanted to become a scientist, but instead a police officer and after all that a vet. She wanted to become a vet when she was younger but she wasn't good with death. Now death, it was, something that just seemed as simple as eating or breathing. She looked over at Carlos, sometimes it was impossible for her to grasp what he was thinking. Sometimes he's so immature but is actually warmhearted, with a strong sense of right and wrong. Rebecca looked over at him and asked, "Carlos, what did you want to be as a kid?"  
  
Carlos smiled and said, "Well, I always wanted to be a solider."  
  
Claire then thought about a flash back and said, "You know what, Chris once said he wanted to be in a gay porn movie." All of them burst out laughing except for Chris who seemed to just shrink into his seat, Chris shifted in his seat but then Jill came over to him and said, "So did you? I'm finding it a bit of a turn on."  
  
Chris shifted his head a bit and gave a devilish smile and said, "Oh really? Well, let's go to a porn shop and see."  
  
All of them started laughing but Jill stopped her laughing when she looked at the rear view mirror. There was a giant truck with tinted windows but it wasn't the truck the shocked her. It was what was on the truck that scared her. The Tyrant.  
  
~Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin~ May 4, 1:00 p.m  
  
Sherry watched as the giant arm headed right towards her. She stood shocked with fear until she felt a hard shove. Not of that from the tyrant but Leon as he pushed her out of the way. Sherry fell on the ground hard but it didn't matter, she stared at the fact Leon had been hit in the right side hard and his body just slide on the ground.  
  
Authors Note: *Feels Bad* Yeah I know, this chapter isn't all that great. Promise though I will try harder on the next. Oh, I was wondering, could you tell me who has it worst, You could tell me by group (Rebecca, Carlos, Claire, Chris, and Jill or Leon and Sherry,) or just by single person. And please tell me if you want to be in my new fic as a main character all people will be treated fare and no one shall die early. 


	6. How Much Torment

Authors Note: Ahhhhhhhhhh, crap, I'm getting glasses and now my parents are saying I have problems with reading and doing all this time typing way too much. I swear, yes, I have strict parents. Damn, you think they would be happy I spend as much time reading and writing. Noooooooooo, if it has a downside I get in trouble no matter how good it is. Even with my report card a 3.67 g.p.a., I got yelled at and told to do better. Now, I could only be on the computer for only an hour and two hours on Saturday.  
  
Kay, enough with my life and now onto things you guys care about. Thanks to all who reviewed. I sear, if nobody ever reviewed for this story I would have quit. So I owe all of you my deepest thanks! Oh, I'm still looking for people to be in my second fic. Please tell me you want to be in it and leave your e-mail address. Oh, I've gotten questions about Barry, honestly I don't know much about him. Just know about he's in S.T.A.R.S and has a family. Ummmmmm he was in REG with Leon and that's it. I tried to do research on him like I did with every character but didn't find all that much. So sorry but he will make a few appearances.  
  
Disclaimer: If I was this rich I would be using a fancy laptop, not this crappie computer I had to beg for for 4 years.  
  
If Only  
Chapter 4 How Much Torment  
  
~Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin~ May 4, 1:05 p.m  
  
Sherry watched as Leon's unconscious body fell onto the hard cement floor. Sherry found a slight scream escape her lips. Sherry grabbed for the shotgun and screamed, "You leave Leon the fucking hell alone!" She shot the shotgun aiming at it's legs not knowing what to do. She shot knowing this was going to become pointless. Sadly, this was her only chance for the both of them to survive. She couldn't leave Leon's unconscious body for this Tyrant to steal. Sherry then stood shocked as she saw a man around forty- five come out of nowhere holding what looked like a flame thrower.  
  
*Rebecca Chambers, Carlos Oliveira, Claire, Chris, and Jill Redfield* May 4, 1:07 p.m.  
  
Jill felt her stomach tie up in a knot. She stared at the Tyrant, feeling her body screaming but her mouth speechless, then she felt something as she screamed, "Chris move this van as fast as we can. Claire is that the same tyrant to your right."  
  
Claire looked over at her right, "Yeah that's him."  
  
Carlos held his shotgun and said, "Chris do you think it's safe for me if I shoot him."  
  
Chris looked over at the empty road and said, "Yeah, no one els is around." Carlos aimed his gun at the tyrants chest and then watched as the tyrant fall over. He wondered what happened since he didn't fire, he looked over at Jill who held her shotgun with a smile, "Hey Jill what did you do with my fun?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
She stopped as the sounds of a machine gun could be heard breaking the walls around them. Rebecca could feel the shots going around them and the scream escaping her mouth. She stopped screaming as she felt a shot hit her in her thigh.  
  
After a while the truck made a U-turn. Chris then said, "Hey is every one all right."  
  
Every body gave a quick yes and then Rebecca said, "No, Chris I got shot in the leg."  
  
Claire who sat was sitting in the back then said, "Chris we have to fix that. Take the bullet out, disinfect and bandage."  
  
"I know that." Chris then turned and stopped right when he had yelled at Claire. Carlos held Rebecca's body close. He made sure she didn't have to lift a finger. Rebecca then said, "Carlos, I got shot in the leg. I'm going to live."  
  
Carlos just blushed a bit and set her down on the edge of the road. Jill got her medical kit and started to patch up Rebecca when Rebecca asked, "How do you know when your in love?"  
  
Jill just giggled slightly and said, "Now, I wonder why Miss Rebecca Chambers would ask me love questions? Could it be that she may be in love? If so I wonder with who? Could it be the guy I have lustful dreams about? Leon Kennedy?"  
  
"Cut the crap okay?" Then Rebecca gave a confused look and said, "Leon?"  
  
"Well, Becky if you want to know on how to found out you're in love... I wont tell you."  
  
Rebecca was pissed and tried to walk away but she remembered her problem and gave a few pouts but waited for this to be over. She turned her head as she saw Claire come over and ask, "Kay, I heard the words Leon, lustful, and dreams. What's going on?"  
  
Both friends smiled then Rebecca said, "Jill's having lustful dreams about a Mr. Kennedy."  
  
Claire just laughed knowing both of them were joking but it was still fun. Her smile quickly faded on trying to figure out what Leon was doing right now.  
  
~Leon Kennedy, Sherry Birkin, and ????? ??????" May 4, 1:10 p.m.  
  
Sherry watched as the man faced the Tyrant and started the flame thrower. Amazingly to Sherry's amazement she watched as the tyrant started to melt. Then she looked down at the puddle of what once was the tyrant and smiled. She looked over at the man and stared trying to remember who he was. Then it had hit her, 'Barry Burton.' She had remembered everyone talking about him and she found words starting to tumble out of her mouth, "Thank you. Please we have to help Leon."  
  
Barry gave a simple yes and took them into a mobile home. He then placed Leon on top of a small cot and asked Sherry to leave. Sherry didn't want to but she knew this was the smart thing to do. She sat on top of the chair and then started to cry. She hated anything with Umbrella. Because of Umbrella she had lost her Mother Annette. Her father William. Now her Aunt Mary. Now she may even lose Leon. Sherry thought of Leon as a friend. Unlike Claire however, she didn't think of him as a parent. More like the one you go to, to get spoiled.  
  
She took time to remember her mother and father. She had spent little time with them but she loved them. They were times when they took her places. She laid back more to remember the last time they played together. It was about six months before they died. They had a little family outing and picnic. She loved it and that's when her parents said, "Sherry, we want you to remember that even though we don't go out together much. We love you. Kay. We are your parents and we love you." Sherry felt tears go down her cheeks as she remembered how much she loved them. She covered her face as she remembered what had happened to the both of them. Her father mutated himself and tried to get Sherry to mutate with him. They even gave her a sample of the virus and she had no idea at all. She cursed herself telling herself this was not a good time to remember them. She then felt a hand go around her shoulders.  
  
Sherry looked up to see Leon all patched up. Too patched up. His right arm was in a sling and his chest had this bandage going all around him. And also his right leg was all bandaged up. Then Barry came out and said, "Look I want you two to go up north in Wyoming and wait around my house for the others. They should be there by a full days drive. After that tell them the way to stop these tyrants is fire. Remember this, fire doesn't kill them. It only melts them, they would put themselves back together within twenty-four hours. There is a car for you guys to use. Sherry you're fifteen. You should know how to drive well enough. Also there is two flame throwers in the backseats."  
  
Sherry and Leon stood shocked at how much he threw at them and then Leon said, "Barry, what? Dose that mean you're not coming with us."  
  
Barry shook his head and said, "No, I can't. I have some business to take care of. Here's the keys." Barry reached into his pocket and gave the keys to Sherry and told them to hurry. Both Sherry and Leon found themselves in the other car and then Leon said, "What the fuck is going on?"  
  
Authors Note: Heh, I'm finished. Not with the story but this chapter. So please review because when I get about three I start the next chapter. Kay, and also please tell me if you want to be in my second RE fic. Thanks to all my reviewers *bows down in thanks.* 


	7. A Mission Complete

Authors Note: Hey. Thank you to all those you reviewed. Let me list you guys off:  
  
Tikku  
  
Reifan00  
  
TNTfused  
  
dale  
  
Angel Kitty  
  
SuPeR hOtTy  
  
Frenchy  
  
Darryl-Flowers  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Santiago  
  
Mrs. Meanie  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
Thank you to all of you! Oh, to those wondering how long it is until I make me second RE fic is when I get enough people who want to be in it. I have six and I want ten. Thanks and now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Two words. "Screw This!" but I don't own Resident Evil kay now- *people in suits then gag him and take him off to a hidden place.  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 6 A Mission Complete  
  
*Rebecca Chambers, Carlos Oliveira, Claire, Chris, and Jill Redfield* May 5, 5:00 a.m.  
  
Chris woke up from his sleep to find Jill drooling on him. He gave a grin to see that Claire was driving the van and said, "How much longer is it till we get to Barry's?"  
  
Rebecca turned around still holding her newly patched up leg and with a blanket around her said, "We should get there at about three o'clock."  
  
Carlos then started to snore in his sleep making Rebecca giggle. Chris sighed. All of their lives were more fucked up then a screwed volley ball. Chris laughed at the thought at an actual non virgin volley ball. Still, poor Rebecca. She was freezing and wearing a happy grin with an outfit that would make Rebecca cuss out anyone like crazy if she saw Carlos talking to some girl with this outfit. He gave another laugh. His sister was also in love, with a man that his wife could be having a stupid dream affair with. He turned over looking at his wife and felt his mouth fall apart. She was giving an evil small smile. Then he watched as Rebecca could have died laughing, "LEEEEEEEEEEEON. YES LEON. OH, YEAH, COME ON DON'T STOP."  
  
Carlos jumped up from the sounds of a laughing Rebecca and Claire, the sounds of Jill's orgasim, and Chris cursing to himself. Then Chris said to his wife, "Jill, honey, Why so loud?"  
  
Jill gave another smile in her sleep and said, "Oh, Leon, I'm sorry. It's just that when I'm with you everything just seems to slip away and I guess I have to scream."  
  
Chris smiled to himself wondering what her next response was going to be, "Jill sweetie, who's better in bed, me or Chris? And why?"  
  
Now Claire had pulled off to the side thinking if she kept laughing so hard she would crash, "Oh, Leon. Of course you are way better. It's because Chris gives these weird squeaking sounds when he has sex. I swear." Now all of them burst out in laughter except for Chris who just sank deeper into his seat wondering if he dose make noises.  
  
Jill got up and gave her husband a kiss. Claire then turned around and said, "So is it true do you make sounds in your sleep?"  
  
Chris looked away and then said, "Claire you must be getting tired of driving. Here let me take your place now." Before Claire could make any kind of objection Chris stepped out of the car.  
  
~Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin~ May 5, 1:00 p.m  
  
Sherry and Leon stepped out of the car that they had been driving straight since Barry had told them to leave. Sherry smiled to her self knowing that she could drive and quite well. Her smile quickly faded as both of them saw Barry's house. Leon slowly limped towards the ashes of Barry's house, he looked around and saw a police officer and then Leon called for him. The police officer walked towards Leon and Sherry and then asked, "How is it I could help both of you?"  
  
Leon then asked, " What happened here?"  
  
"Why do you want know?"  
  
Sherry then glared at the police officer and said, "Our friend, Barry he lives here and we want to know what happened to him."  
  
The police officer gave an unhappy look and said, "Well, ummm Barry's family was found killed and the house set on fire. We have reasons to believe it was Mr. Burton who murdered his family."  
  
Leon looked down at Sherry and they both gave the look wondering if they should tell him it was a tyrant. Leon now understood why though Barry hadn't come with them. They both sighed and went back into the car. Sherry then turned towards Leon and said, "Leon, what the hell are we going to do. We still don't know how to kill the Tyrant, and Barry. What are we going to do about Barry?"  
  
Leon looked down and said, "I don't know Sherry. I guess we just wait like Barry said and hope the others get here soon."  
  
Leon watched as Sherry close her eyes and wished she didn't. For now, Leon only had the left side of his body left that ment Sherry was going to have to the hard work.  
  
*Rebecca Chambers, Leon Kennedy, Carlos Oliveira, Sherry Birkin, Claire, Chris, and Jill Redfield* May 5, 3:30p.m.  
  
Rebecca, Carlos, Claire, Chris, and Jill stepped out of the car feeling all hope leave there body. They stared at the burnt house of Barry Burton and felt like the world had left them. The rest of them then had sudden worries for Leon. Before they could get back into the van they turned around hearing someone calling there names. Rebecca looked around and saw Sherry running to them. Claire then broke into a sprint running to the girl and said, "Sherry what are you doing here?"  
  
Sherry then told each of them what had happened since the tyrant had attacked them and each detail but skipping the part of the drive here. Then Claire asked, "Where is Leon right now?"  
  
Sherry pointed to the car where Leon was asleep and watched as Claire go towards the car.  
  
Claire opened the door and found a slight oh my god escape her mouth. Leon's arm was in sling and leg was all super patched up. Also his chest area was as badly bandaged. Claire slowly rocked Leon to wake him up and when he did he gave the biggest smile he could, "Claire thank god you're here."  
  
Claire smiled back and helped him out of the car. As they left the car both of them heard the sounds of a gun shot coming off in the direction of the van.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry, not as good again. This time the chapter isn't that great and it's to short. Sorry, please review even though I feel like I don't deserve it but heh please. 


	8. Lucky Break

Authors Note: o.0, eight reviews in one day. My so happy!! God I love you guys. *don't take that the wrong way.* Yeah, and I did rush a bit so sorry promise this would be better!!! Oh, still looking for people to be in RE fic number two I'll take any body. Kay ummmm on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ummmm what am I supposed to say? Oh yeah I don't own Resident Evil so leave me alone.  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 7 Lucky Break  
  
*Rebecca Chambers, Leon Kennedy, Carlos Oliveira, Sherry Birkin, Claire, Chris, and Jill Redfield* May 5, 3:30p.m.  
  
Carlos stood as three of the unstoppable tyrants walked to them. He thought quickly and remembered fire made them go all watery. He quit shooting his gun to look for Sherry. He saw her shooting at one of the Tyrants head but then he called for her, "Sherry where are the flame throwers."  
  
Sherry quit shooting and nodded. She ran off towards the direction of the car but as she got closer to it she saw Claire helping Leon towards the the battle area. Sherry then yelled, "Claire, stay here. Watch Leon please."  
  
Claire stood up, "Sherry I have to help you guys and Leon."  
  
Sherry gave a look that showed she was confused and Claire gave one back. Sherry just shrugged and opened the car door. There she found both of the flame throwers. Sherry tried to lift both but found it pointless, then Claire grabbed one and Sherry grabbed the other. As both of them ran leaving Leon who just sulked on the street to wonder how long it was for him to be back and up to kill a tyrants ass.  
  
Jill turned sharply as she saw Claire and Sherry running with the flame throwers. She smiled as they started on the first one which Chris and Rebecca had been shooting at. It started to melt like the wicked witch of the west. Except this time it was the fucken tyrant of Wyoming (a/n: Yeah, just thought of something mean. Fuck means sex right. Well, put in sex with the last sentence I just put.) The rest of them cheered as Claire took on the second and Sherry went to the third. When they finally melted the rest of them went to Leon to talk. Then to everyone's surprise Jill went to Leon and said, "So, Leon did you have any erotic dreams about me."  
  
Leon and Sherry looked at each other as Rebecca sat next to Leon in laughter. Then things got serious again. Chris looked every one and said, "Kay, what do we have to do first."  
  
Rebecca looked down and started to blush, "Chris is it okay if I get some new clothes?"  
  
Chris smiled having a plot of revenge said, "Why? You look completely sexy the way you are."  
  
Carlos knew what Chris was doing and felt some hidden jealousy come in him, 'No, am I in love with Rebecca. Sure, I like her a lot but ... could I. She doesn't deserve me. She deserves someone like Leon or Chris. Not some guy who steals her bras.' These thoughts dove deeper into his head as Rebecca's face turned so red if it become bigger they could go around the world in eighty days. He looked up again as Jill punched Chris in the arm and said, "Shut up flirting bastard. Come on Rebecca we have to hurry and take you to the nearest store."  
  
Then this was decided, Rebecca, Jill, Carlos, and Chris were going to do some shopping. Leon was going with Claire and Sherry the Library to find out more about Umbrella.  
  
~Jill, Carlos, Rebecca, and Chris~ May 5, 4:00, p.m.  
  
As they each got new clothes for Rebecca who was going to try another love conversation with Jill. As Rebecca took her small limping steps still having the wound from before she stood next to Jill who was gazing at a pair of jeans, "Jill, I really need your advise. Please do you think Carlos likes me."  
  
Jill turned her head making her friend wait in suspense, "Well, why do you want to know?"  
  
Rebecca scowled at her and said back, "Well, I feel like he feels that I'm a... well I don't think he wont even take the time to save me."  
  
"Listen, le service est compris."  
  
Rebecca stood confused as the person who made no sense started to make sense and not, "It's french. It means the service is included."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Jill smiled as she finished her lecture, "Think about it." Rebecca thought more about it as somehow it somehow made sense, sense which was beyond her grasp but it was there. Rebecca planned to go ask Chris giving up on ever asking Jill about love again.  
  
Chris and Carlos talked about what they should do next, "Chris, do you think we should invade Umbrella HQ again?"  
  
Chris shrugged wondering if this could be done in a way that they didn't have to die trying. He turned his head to see Rebecca walking to him with a smile, "Hi Becca whats up?"  
  
Rebecca looked at Carlos and said, "Ummmm, Carlos could you leave? I have to talk with Chris alone."  
  
Carlos was reluctant to go trying to figure out why she wanted him gone. He sighed giving up to figure out why and left to go find Jill. Rebecca turned sharply to Chris and said, "Chris, do you think that Carlos well ummm..."  
  
Chris smiled feeling like Rebecca was his sister. He planed to have this conversation with Claire so he was ready, "Well Rebecca, let me put it simply-"  
  
"If the next words that come out of your mouth are in french, then there would be no doubt in my mind that you and Jill were mente for each other."  
  
Chris smiled not sure what she mente but said, "No, look, I feel like your my sister just like Claire, all right. So, I care for you and I wouldn't let anything hurt you. So, I think that you and Carlos would go great together." Rebecca smiled and whispered a small thank you as she walked back to find Jill.  
  
*Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, and Sherry Birkin* May 5, 4:00, p.m.  
  
Claire looked at the computer screen as it scanned for anything that would be connected with the T-virus. Claire's eyes wandered onto Leon's face who was staring intently at the screen as Sherry did all the web surfing. As Claire stared deeper into Leon's face she felt a small sense of awe come over her. She bit her lip knowing the fact that she was in love with Leon and what hurt her the most was the thought that he could be in love with someone else. They did live miles away from each other, he could've found another girl to fall in love with. Claire stuck her tongue out feeling this was pointless when Leon turned and said, "Claire, if you leave your tongue out like that someone might steal it."  
  
Sherry started to snicker as she tried to grab for Claire's tongue as she stuck it back in. All of them started to snicker but then there laughing was cut short when the screen suddenly turned black. Sherry started to mess with the mouse but then a document popped up and Sherry started reading it aloud but just loud enough so only they could hear it, "We have conducted further study on the X2. It proves the X2 has only one weakness which is fire but the effect fire has on it only lasts for twenty to thirty hours. The X2 is made out of a material which the atoms will always call for the piece next to them and does not involve the T-virus but a bit of the G-virus to form the body. So far we have made four X2's and our plan to make more has stopped. The X2's do have one thing that could stop them. It is there power source which is located underground below the house with the address 1600 Pennsylvania Ave. So because of this we have set up monsters with a new form of the T-virus which doesn't have the molding process. The X2's also have been programed to only obey certain people who are involved on the revival of Umbrella."  
  
"Oh shit." Sherry turned to Leon wondering what as he finished his sentence, "The address 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Well, I know what that is, The White House."  
  
*Rebecca Chambers, Leon Kennedy, Carlos Oliveira, Sherry Birkin, Claire, Chris, and Jill Redfield* May 5, 6:00 p.m.  
  
All of them got back together in front of what was left of Barry's house. Rebecca wore her new outfit with a smile. She wore khaki cargo pants with boots and a short sleeved green shirt. Chris who seemed like the new leader said, "So Leon did you guys find anything about Umbrella."  
  
Leon nodded and motioned Sherry to explain, "Well we learned that Umbrella is back and with a new thing. The tyrants we've been fighting, well there called X2. When they turn into those puddles they stay that way for about a day less or more. They only way to stop them is there power source which is under the White House. Sadly the place has all these monsters with a new t-virus which wont let them go all help me I'm slowly rotting into some mush. So what do we do?"  
  
Chris nodded and said, "Kay we have more then enough weapons and antidotes for us to invade this place so I guess that's what we do. So our first mission is to get to the White House and find our why in there. Also Sherry how did you find all this out?"  
  
Leon gave a confused look and said, "Well it just suddenly popped up. We don't know much, but I have a question about your plan. What do I do? I can walk but not fast enough and my right arm is kind of gone."  
  
Carlos then came up with this, "You watch Sherry. You guys stay away from us as we go try to live through hell again."  
  
Both Leon and Sherry had objections with this plan but Sherry yelled first, "Look, I'm old enough to fight zombies. Rebecca first fought zombies when she was eighteen. I'm only fifteen and I fought zombies before."  
  
The rest of them debated whether this was a good idea, Sherry did hold a point and they were going to need a lot of help. Chris then finally agreed and said, "Sherry you could come. Leon, you probably wont be out of that in like six months. I wished I know how to help you but your out of this mission."  
  
Leon smiled, even though they said he was out he knew something was going to happen to him but what?  
Authors Note: This is a bit longer then how I had it before but see I'm kind of dumb so I have a pretty short attention span. Yeah, if I make it to long I would just start to drift and quit writing. Heh, so hope you guys understand. Well, just need like a few more people so I could start my next RE fic so if you want to be in be in. So anyway please review and tell me if I did better then my chapter before. 


	9. Death All Around

Authors Note: Well, figures, didn't get as much reviews as I would have liked but here's with the story. Man, I think no one is reading this. Well, here we go with the new chapter and please oh please review!  
  
Disclaimer:................................................................. ..................................... What? I've said it before. Fine oh fine I don't own Resident Evil, why would you think I would?  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 8 Death All Around  
  
*Rebecca Chambers, Leon Kennedy, Carlos Oliveira, Sherry Birkin, Claire, Chris, and Jill Redfield* May 7, 12:00 a.m.  
  
Everyone listened as Chris retold the plan, "Kay we all are going to go in at the same but we are going to split up. It's me and Jill, Claire and Sherry, and Rebecca and Carlos. All of us have radios to stay in touch. Now when you find the way down to the hidden lab radio us and we'll get back together. Now Leon you stay outside and wait for us. Also radio us if you see an X2 coming to us. Oh yeah, here is some antidotes for each group. Three for each got it."  
  
All nodded as each of them started to sneak into the white house leaving Leon outside by himself.  
  
*Leon Kennedy* May 7, 12:05 a.m.  
  
Leon sighed as he stood alone waiting to sit this one out. He cursed at himself for getting this damn injury, 'If only I didn't get hit. Wait, no, I got this to save Sherry. Then this means that I had to and this was the right choice.' He looked around and gave another sigh, "Man, you guys better come back alive."  
  
Leon chuckled to himself not sure why but his thoughts were broken when a girl around thirty popped out of nowhere, "Hello, Mr. Kennedy I think. Hi, my name is Mira, nice to meat you."  
  
Leon stared at the young lady wondering what she was doing, "Who are you. What are you doing here?"  
  
The lady just smiled as she took out a small hidden 9mm, "I have to say this though, you given us Umbrella one hell of a time. I mean, god... well my company wanted to say this, about a month back we put a new version in the t-virus into the air. We plan to give it to everyone. Oh, something interesting this virus only starts when we hit this button which starts up a magnetic field which makes the virus start. Any questions?"  
  
Leon stared at Mira as she held the 9mm smugly. He knew he had a plan and had to do it fast. Leon grabbed the radio and screamed, "Guys listen. You have to take your antidotes now! No questions just take them or else. We have the virus inside us so-"  
  
Leon was cut short as the radio in his hand was destroyed and amazingly his fingers still in one piece. Leon stared at Mira then grabbed for his antidotes. He chugged it quickly but right when he was done he felt a shot hit him around the chest area.  
  
Mira smiled at him as she took out a remote and hit a button. She smiled at him as she hit another one. Leon stared as the White House went on lock down and felt himself starting to lose consciousness. He looked at Mira and said, "Bitch." Then shot her with his hidden Desert Eagle. He gave a sly smile as she fell down next to him. Leon then lied down feeling all of a sudden tired.  
  
*Chris and Jill Redfield* May 6, 12:15 a.m.  
  
"Leon are you there. Leon." Jill quit trying to contact Leon as she stared at the last antidote they had last. When Leon had given his message both of them drank the antidote. Chris radioed the others to see if they had taken it and they did. He cursed to himself, Claire had also said that she went to try to get outside and found that the door was locked.  
  
"Chris, come on, we should find the lab." Jill turned to see Chris standing up pointing to a certain direction. Jill smiled as both of them got up to find the lab. When they both stood in front of the door they could hear the sounds of shuffling feet and what sounded like moaning. Jill looked over at Chris and both held there Shotguns ready. Chris opened the door and both of them felt something inside them break, Zombies. Three of them looking human and fresh but moaning. Both shot the zombies feeling upset as they fell.  
  
Chris was the first to talk, "Damn. We did all this work to stop them and they came back infecting the white house."  
  
Jill sighed as she held the radio close and said, "Listen, there are zombies here. I repeat zombies. Please we have to find the lab and soon."  
  
Chris heard the few shaken words that Rebecca were able to give, a simple okay. He waited for Claire's who gave a what sounded brave but scared, "Got it." After searching the room Chris and Jill just left not knowing that someone was stalking them, someone who didn't have a mind.  
  
*Sherry Birkin and Claire Redfield* May 7, 12:20 a.m.  
  
"Claire what are we going to do?"  
  
Claire turned her head to see Sherry holding the machine gun and ready to fire. She smiled, a machine gun saved her life before and she was glad Sherry had one. Claire regretted though that Rebecca had the other one. Claire sighed again, they haven't moved ever since they ran back to go and save Leon. Sadly both found the door blocked by some bullet proof steal. Claire looked back at Leon and said, "We're going to what we planned to do. We're going to find the secret lab and stop the X2's before they could come back and try to kill us again."  
  
Sherry smiled as both of them left the main entrance. As they entered a small hallway something didn't smell to fresh. Claire held the shotgun ready to shoot at anything that moved or groaned. Either way whatever was out there it was making a loud step. And then what stepped into view scared Claire, an X2 and they didn't have a flame thrower.  
  
*Rebecca Chambers and Carlos Oliveria* May 7,12:20 a.m.  
  
Rebecca looked over the map they had found, and checked for where they were. On the map she found something interesting, "Carlos come here."  
  
Carlos turned around from making sure nothing even thought about hurting Rebecca and this thought going in his head, 'How am I going to tell Rebecca I love her. I mean dose she love me back. According to Claire she dose but... Claire wont tell Leon she's in love.' Carlos fought the thoughts back as he looked over at the map as Rebecca told him the rest of her plan, "Carlos according to the map we are right above a conference room but see here. The room is cut off at the edge when the next story is larger." Carlos looked at the map to see she was right.  
  
As both of them turned to take a step they felt the floor beneath them brake as the fell into the conference room.  
  
Carlos got up to see zombies were all over the room. He turned quickly looking for Rebecca and saw her, with a zombie about to bite her arm. Carlos shot and blew it's head clear off but noticed she wasn't moving. When he tried to get to her he felt a zombie bite into his shoulder but he pushed it back. Carlos grabbed her and left the room and looked at her wound.  
  
He found another room with a couch. Carlos placed Rebecca on the couch and found she was still breathing. He looked to see her left arm had been bitten and his left shoulder. He had a worried face because even though he just took the antidote would it still protect both of them. He held the small tube that was the antidote and waited to see that if they were going to change or not.  
  
Authors Note: Heh, since I felt like no one was reading the last chapter I decided to put each character at a cliff hanger. Heh aren't I evil! Well, if I get at least three reviews I'll update. So let me put what each problem is:  
  
-Leon might be dead.  
  
-Someone is stalking Jill and Chris.  
  
-An X2 is after Sherry and Claire.  
  
-Rebecca and Carlos are infected and not sure if the last time they had the antidote would protect them. 


	10. Ultimate Choice

Authors Note: You guys don't scare me like that. Man, I was scared. I nearly cried!! So review unless you want me to cry and make a super cliff hanger chapter like the one before. So here's the story, oh btw I decided to make it so you could know what they're thinking more often I hope you like the small change.  
  
Disclaimer: *Orion's Shadow is showed tied up with dudes with guns next to him* No I wont talk. I refuse I can't see why not? Fine don't hurt me. I don't own Resident Evil.  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 9 Ultimate Choice  
  
*Rebecca Chambers and Carlos Oliveria* May 7,12:40 a.m.  
  
Carlos stared at the body of Rebecca. Ever since they were attacked both have been showing signs that the virus was getting to them. Carlos looked at Rebecca and said, "Rebecca, look I'm sorry but ... remember this I love..."  
  
Carlos felt the stings of tears as he felt guilty not being able to say the rest, 'Not even when she's unconscious, Damn Carlos. You can't even tell her when she can't even hear you.' Carlos closed his eye's at these thoughts and stood back up. Carlos dug into Rebecca's pockets trying to find the radio but found it busted. Carlos felt more tears as the sudden thing what he had to do came to mind, 'I have to....' Carlos wouldn't think about it. He just reached for the shotgun and the antidote regretting what he was going to do.  
  
*Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin* May 7 12:20 a.m.  
  
"Run, Sherry run!" Claire found herself sounding hysterical as they ran away from the X2 who was chasing them. Claire wanted to kick her self in the ass for not deciding to take a flame thrower. One was with Leon and the other with Chris and Jill. Claire felt the hall way expand all around her. She felt herself laughing at this thought and got a weird look from Sherry. Claire then got an idea, she grabbed the radio and said, "Chris, Jill help. An X2 is chasing me. God damn please help."  
  
"Claire where are you?"  
  
Claire smiled hearing Jill's voice and responded, "We're in some hallway. East from the main entrance."  
  
Sherry waited for them to respond and felt it strange, there was no okay or I'll be there soon. Claire held the same look and she talked again, "Hello is anyone there is anyone there?!" Sherry saw that the X2 was coming for them again. Both girls started shooting like crazy hoping to knock it down and give them time to find Chris and Jill before something happened to them.  
  
Claire smiled as the thing fell over again and they ran over it hoping to find a way out of this mess. They ran into the nearest door that felt safe to the both of them, "Oh crap!"  
  
Sherry couldn't blame her for being upset. They ended up in a bathroom. Claire turned over and opened up the medicine cabinet and named the items inside, "Toothbrush, hairspray, razor, advil, floss, and oh a lighter!"  
  
Sherry turned over at Claire wondering why she was so happy with just finding a small pathetic lighter.  
  
*Jill and Chris Redfield* May 7, 12:20 a.m.  
  
As Chris and Jill walked down the stairs of what ever hall way they could've been in both felt a feeling they well knew 'The next turn we make could be our last.' Both of them nearly screamed as the radio came on with Claire's voice, "Chris, Jill help. An X2 is chasing me. God damn please help."  
  
Jill picked up the radio and said, "Claire where are you?"  
  
"We're in some hallway. East from the main entrance."  
  
Chris and Jill turned back to go to where Claire was but was stopped at what they saw. Three things that were inside and had it's brain poking out. Also it had long claws and Chris knew what it was from the vivid detail that Claire had told him before, 'A licker.'  
  
Chris could feel his heart stop as another one popped out but not just one ordinary one. This one had to be at least thirty feet tall and ten feet wide. Jill gave a small shit as the giant one flung it's tongue making Jill jump out of the way and watching as the lickers tongue tore the radio to pieces.  
  
Both of them ran down the spiral stair case hoping that the large one wouldn't be able to follow them but, as they continued running down the stair case with the other smaller three chasing them.  
  
*Leon Kennedy* May 7 12:20 a.m.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Heh, no don't' worry I'm not going to end it here. Well, let's go over everyone's problems:  
  
-Leon is well he's either dead or unconscious.  
  
-Chris and Jill are being chased being by three lickers and one huge ass one.  
  
-Claire and Sherry are being chased by a X2 without fire except for a lighter.  
  
-Rebecca and Carlos are infected and slowly changing. They only have enough antidotes for one person and now Carlos is holding a gun above Rebecca.  
  
Now with the story:  
  
*Leon Kennedy* May 7 12:30 a.m.  
  
'Damn!' Leon felt the wound in his stomach but ignored it feeling like it must've missed every vital organ if felt this way. He stood up and tried to get everything back sorted into his head. Then everything came back again, Mira, the lock down and zombies! He turned around and felt his heart brake when he saw a zombie walking across the street not paying any kind of attention to him. He ignored the zombie and felt kind of pissed, 'Great, this is just great! My right arm is broken, by right ribs are broken and my right leg. Now look I'm shot and ... still alive at least.'  
  
Leon slowly limped towards the white house trying to find his way in. Right when he got there he found every door locked with some kind of steel he couldn't shoot through nor melt. Leon leaned against the wall feeling like things were getting dark again, 'No I wont go to sleep! I can't I just can't.' Leon stayed that way arguing with himself to stay awake when he never felt so tired.  
  
*Chris and Jill Refield* May 7 12:30 a.m.  
  
'Run! We have to run!' These thoughts ran into Chris's mind as he ran faster then he would have liked. As they ran to the bottom of the stairs they ran down into a hallway and stopped, it was a dead end. They turned around to head back but, saw that three small lickers had followed their way to the both of them.  
  
Jill and Chris fired killing one by shooting once in the chest and the second in the shoulder. Both didn't dare to move until they saw the other two. They could tell they were close from the sounds they were making with the patter of there feet. Chris saw the another one crawling upside down on the roof. Before it could move any closer it's head was gone and it fell to the floor. Chris found it's leg's curling up the most disturbing part of all this though.  
  
Jill's mind ran quick trying to figure a way out of this, "Chris how the hell are we going to get out of this? I mean we could take out these lickers easily but the only way out of here is up and the biggest licker is out there!"  
  
Chris felt like telling her they were going to be okay but.... 'What the hell I'm a going to say. Were going to get out of this like we always did before. Still we could die any moment from anything.' Chris sighed as he let Jill kill the third licker who tried to jump at them but underestimated the distance and landed about five feet away from them.  
  
Chris smiled an idea popped into his head, "Jill do you think that anything are on the other side of these walls?"  
  
Jill caught what he was going to and shot at the wall revealing a room on the other side. Chris shot making another hole and smiled as now a hole large enough for them to squeeze through came.  
  
*Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin* May 7, 12:25 a.m.  
  
Sherry watched as Claire picked up the lighter and hair spray, 'Did she go mad?' Sherry watched dumbfounded as Claire ran into the hall way turning on the lighter. Then a smile went across her face as she saw the hair spray worked like gas as it shot the small amount of fire out like a fire spitter would. Claire never felt so happy as the X2 slowly melted into the small puddle of mush that it always changes into.  
  
Sherry and Claire left to find hoping the others and they wouldn't split up again.  
  
*Carlos Oliveira and Rebecca Chambers* May 7, 12:50 a.m.  
  
Carlos stood up from the desk finishing the letter of final good bye. He had already given Rebecca the antidote and noticed the change she was going through from changing back. He sighed as he was slowly changing. He figured he had at least two hours before he changed to a zombie.  
  
Carlos fought back the tears and put the letter right by her knowing she would be able to find it. Carlos left the room closing the door gently going to find a small hidden spot to die so Rebecca wouldn't be able to find his body.  
  
*Rebecca Chambers* May 7, 1:00, a.m.  
  
'My head..' Rebecca got up from the couch and called out, "Carlos. Carlos where are you?" Rebecca felt more worried then anything but then felt a small sigh of relief as she found a letter knowing he had to be okay and she red the letter out loud,  
  
"Rebecca,  
  
Look I'm sorry but since we only had one antidote left I gave it to you. When we were right above the conference room the floor broke and a zombie bit you and me. I'm sorry about all this. I'm going to tell you what I always wanted to confess to you  
  
Rebecca I love you. I was scared you didn't love me back and I'm still not sure if you do love me but I love you. Your so smart and perfect and I'm just a stupid goof ball who doesn't even deserve a chance to look at you. Look I'm starting to change and I should fully lose it around 3:00 a.m. so please don't look for me. I've gotta put a bullet in my head to stop it please don't look for me.  
  
From the one who love's you more then life itself Carlos"  
  
Rebecca fell to the floor crying small tears and then found herself losing her thoughts, 'No Carlos, I can't lose you! I love you too...' Rebecca then pulled herself together and noticed her machine gun on the desk. She picked it up and ran out of the room calling out Carlos's name hoping to get there before Carlos shot himself.  
  
Authors Note: You like this chapter. I tried to make it with more romance but I promise there will be some other couple romance like Claire and Leon/Jill and Chris. So the faster I get reviews the faster I'll update! 


	11. Unexpected Friends

Authors Note: You know what, this chapter is dedicated to two people. Santiago and Darrly-Flowers. I owe both of you a lot of thanks. Santiago your right! I shouldn't write for reviews I should write for my self!! Thanks for this info. Now to Darrly-Flowers I owe you a lot of thanks for being my editor. Also for putting up with my stupidity. Since I'm dedicating it to the both of you I'm going to make it this chapter as best as I could.  
  
Disclaimer: ^_^ . '.' o.0 -_- 8.8 T.T . . Look I'm playing with emoticons. If I owned Resident Evil I would be making this fic into a game.  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 10 Unexpected Friends  
  
*Rebecca Chambers* May 7, 1:10 a.m.  
  
"Carlos! Carlos please don't leave me" Rebecca screamed out his name again, hoping this time he would be willing to respond. She remembered the letter and how he had asked her not to look for him, 'Still that son of a bitch has to pay back for all my lost bras! Plus he has to know how much I love him that stupid bastared.'  
  
Rebecca held the machine gun close and called out for him again, "Carlos please where are you! Carlos where are you!" Rebecca couldn't help but cry right now and started to whisper, "Carlos ... please where are you."  
  
Rebecca ran down the hall way ready to shoot at anything that was going to stop her from finding Carlos. She checked every room carefully and called his name a few more times, she started to feel like he shot himself by now. Rebecca shook those thoughts from her head and ran off hoping this time someone she was going to fall for didn't die, 'Like Billy.'  
  
*Leon Kennedy*  
  
Leon got up feeling like hell, 'This is just great. I gotta find a way in.' Then it hit Leon. Mira, she had this controller that turned on the lock down, maybe it would work both ways. Leon got to the place where Leon shot Mira and felt his heart skip a beat. Her body it was gone. Leon turned around looking for where she could be, "Mira, where the hell are you!"  
  
"Right here." Leon felt the barrel of her 9mm pointed at his head, "Come with me Leon I have to take you somewhere."  
  
Leon took his steps as she leaded him to some hidden elevator. Inside she hit some keys and the elevator was moving down. Leon looked at Mira, she was about early thirties or late twenties. If she hadn't shot him he would've found her cute. Not as cute though as Claire. Leon stared at the girl once more and then figured out who she reminded him of, "Mira, what's your last name?"  
  
"Wong, Mira Wong."  
  
When she finished her sentence she took Leon to a small round area and placed him inside a tube. Leon looked around noticing more around him with there names above him. Something caught his eye, the one with the name Barry Burton on it. Inside that tube was no other then Barry Burton sitting with his eye's close, 'Maybe he's asleep. Or maybe...' Leon shook his head and decided to figure out a way out before the rest of them got kidnapped.  
  
Still one thing bugged him the whole time on trying to plan an escape. Wong, it was also Ada's last name. Not to mention the resemblance they both had with each other.  
  
*Chris and Jill Redfield* May 7, 1:10 a.m.  
  
Chris started to regret having the idea of splitting up. Both him and Jill still couldn't find anybody else. Plus since the White House was still in lock down so they couldn't escape even if they felt like it. Chris looked at the sign right by the door next to the room, "Conference Room."  
  
Jill entered the room first and shot out by surprise to see about twenty zombies in this room. Chris stepped in next and both shot at the zombies. Eventually they shot all of them and then Jill saw something, 'What the? Is that a hole on the ceiling?' Jill looked over at Chris to see he was staring at the hole too but both didn't talk about it. Instead they went to the edge of the room and found a small screen, on the screen had a little riddle with a small keyboard right under it,  
  
"What breaths but doesn't live,  
  
It dances and could even eat you?"  
  
Jill looked over at Chris wondering if he knew and from his blank face she sighed. Jill felt her pack get heavy and wondered what was making it so heavy. Then she finally remembered what. Her flame thrower, "Wait that's fire!"  
  
Chris smiled and teased back, "Rebecca?! What! Did you switch places with Jill because she can never figure that out."  
  
Jill scolded her husband and typed in fire on the key board. When she hit enter the wall to there right flopped open revealing an elevator. Chris then asked, "Do we go in or we look for everyone else?"  
  
Jill sighed but had an idea, she took out a piece of paper and wrote fire on it. She placed it on the keyboard and said, "Let's go."  
  
Chris grinned not really knowing why and pressed the only button on inside the elevator. The elevator started to move down and both stood nervous at what could be on the other side. Chris and Jill gave a slight crap as three soldiers held some kind of semiautomatic pointed at them, "Put your weapons down and then put your hands in the air."  
  
Both of them reluctantly followed the orders and stood aghast as they came in a room with all these tubes and two of them already occupied by Leon and Barry.  
  
*Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin, and Rebecca Chambers* May 7, 1:20 a.m.  
  
"Carlos!" Rebecca felt tired and exhausted from calling after Carlos for the past twenty minutes.  
  
"Rebecca?" Rebecca turned over to see Claire and Sherry looking at her with a worried look, "Rebecca where's Carlos?"  
  
Rebecca tightened her grip on the machine gun and told them about he attack and him leaving her. She left out the letter, 'Why am I not telling them? Is it because it would make it easier if I don't find him alive?' Claire grinned and said, "We'll find him and give him our extra one come on."  
  
* * *  
  
All three girls now felt more frustrated. They had been looking for him for about one hour and still they hadn't find a sign of them. Sherry looked at Rebecca and said, "Rebecca you said you guys had an idea on the way to the lab. Do you think Carlos went there thinking that you would just look around here?"  
  
Claire smiled and looked over at Rebecca who was also smiling back. The trio of girls ran towards the conference room prepared because there had to be a zombie in the room. Claire held the door knob and said, "On the count of three I'm going to push open the door. Kay, ready, one, two, three!" All three aimed there gun at anything that moved and sighed. There were zombies, dead one's. Sherry found herself wondering who came here. All girls sighed as they noticed a small screen with a key board on it. Also there was a piece of paper that had the word fire written on it.  
  
Claire looked at the monitor and noticed a riddle. She smiled as the paper had given the answer away. Sherry typed it and noticed an elevator open, "So do we go in?"  
  
Rebecca started to walk inside and Claire said, "I think that's a yes."  
  
When all three of them were inside Rebecca hit he button and they all waited for it to stop. When the elevator stopped Sherry gave a slight, "Crap." Rebecca and Claire nodded as three soldiers started to laugh, "May you guys are stupid. We pulled this trick three times already."  
  
The soldiers then said, "Kay now drop your weapons and come with us." All three girls did what they were told not wanting to make a mistake.  
  
*Leon Kennedy, Rebecca Chambers, Sherry Birkin, Carlos Oliveira, Barry Burton, Chris, Jill and Claire Redfield* May 7, 2:30 a.m.  
  
All of them stood inside the tubes except for Carlos who was tied to a small bench. Leon sighed, he remembered how upset Rebecca was when she saw him and she tried to give him an antidote. Sadly they said if she took another step closer to him they said they would shoot one of us. Leon looked at Rebecca who only seemed to notice Carlos tied to the bench showing the signs that maybe in a half hour he would change into a full zombie, 'Damn poor Carlos. I would rather shoot myself before turning into a mindless thing.'  
  
Chris watched closely as the scientist took out a needle and started to head towards Carlos, "No get away from him!"  
  
Everyone's head snapped to see who had yelled. A man wearing a black tux came by Rebecca's tube and said, "Please hush Miss Chambers. We are just conducting some experiments on Carlos Oliveira."  
  
To everyone's surprise Rebecca started to smile at the man, then people started to snicker as she flicked him off with both hands. Chris grinned thinking, 'Yup, that's our Becca. Piss her off she'll do the unexpected.  
  
Whoever the man was seemed amused at Rebecca's childish prank. The man's face suddenly turned red and his face looked pissed. He turned to one of the men drinking and said, "Go inject him with the G-virus."  
  
Then all of them started to yell at them to stop. All pounding and hoping that this would persuade one of them to stop and realize what he was doing. Then as the scientist was about to inject Carlos his head spun back showing that he had been shot. All of them turned to see who the man who shot him was but only one knew him. Rebecca stared in horror as the name, "Billy," left her mouth.  
  
Author's Note: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, you like? Tell me if you liked it or not by reviewing kay thanks. 


	12. No More

Authors Note: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!! Heh, I have all these RE fics planned out so I want to get this story done so I could work on my other stories. I'm pretty sure this story is halfway done. Heh remeber this Billy is baaaaaaack too.  
  
Disclaimer: Look, you know what I'm going to put here, -_-  
  
To those who don know I don't own Resident Evil.  
If Only  
  
Chapter 11 No More  
  
*Sherry Birkin, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira, Leon Kennedy, Barry Burton, Claire, Jill, and Chris Redfield* May 7, 2:40  
  
Everyone watched closely as Billy held his gun closer to the man who wore the tux and seemed the head of this place. Then Billy spoke closely, "Let Rebecca and her friends go!"  
  
Rebecca then screamed out, "Billy, the man on the table, he needs an antidote I have one here." Billy nodded and edged the man to let them out of there and then man gave the scientist the same gesture. They did what they were told and Billy watched in jealousy as Rebecca ran over to the man who was tied up and carefully listened to the conversation, "Becca, I told you not to look for me."  
  
Rebecca just smiled at him as she gave him the antidote. Billy looked down and saw a man who was badly injured with bandages on his arm and leg who was getting support from two girls, one who seemed to only be girl fifteen maybe sixteen, and the other with a ponytail maybe twenty. Billy turned his head seeing another couple one with spiky hair and the other short hair. Billy turned his head again and saw a man, big build standing alone. Billy walked over to him and Barry looked at him sharply and said, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Billy was brought aback at the sudden "greeting" and said, "My name's Billy. I'm a friend of Rebecca."  
  
Barry looked at him, his prior hostility lost, and said "Kay, well I'm Barry, that's Leon, Claire, Sherry, Jill, Chris, Carlos and you know Rebecca. Guys come here."  
  
All of them came over next to each other ignoring the workers who seemed too scared to even make a move and Rebecca moved up and gave Billy a hug and said, "What happened? I thought you were dead since you never came back."  
  
Billy put his hands around her and saw that he was getting a cold stare from Carlos, "I'm sorry. When I came too I tried to find you. Then I found out that you were in some mansion but by the time I got there, it had blown up. Then you went to hiding and I tried to find you but I couldn't. Next time I heard from you was when they said you and a group of people finally stopped Umbrella. By then I felt too ashamed to even go near you."  
  
Rebecca broke from the hug and scolded him but then said, "Yeah well guys this is Billy. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have survived against the zombies before I went to the Spencer Estate."  
"Awwww, how cute!"  
  
Everyone turned to see a woman wearing black pants and a white shirt holding what looked like a small handgun. Claire looked at the woman and said, "Who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled at them and said, "Leon dear, tell them who I am."  
  
Leon looked around forgetting the pain he felt from his wound and said, "Mira, her name's Mira Wong. I think she's related to Ada."  
  
Claire bit her lip, 'No, Leon was in love with Ada. What if... No, Carlos said he loved me but... he could be wrong...'  
  
Mira walked closer to them, keeping the handgun pointed at them,  
  
smiling and grabbed Claire. Everyone didn't dare to move knowing that she would shoot one of them or Claire if they had tried to save her.  
  
Leon looked deeper into Mira and said nearly shouting, "Mira, are you Ada's sister?"  
  
Mira smiled and said, "Yeah, we've been keeping records on each of you and I kind of noticed that you had a little thing for my sister. Well hell, you rejected her for this slut so now I'm taking her!"  
  
Barry then objected and said, "No, please take me."  
  
Mira smiled at him and said, "Of course you want to be taken. Let's see, your entire family was killed by our little X2. Even the sadder part, the X2's have only been programmed to kill those who were involved in stopping us. And your family wasn't on the list, so if you hadn't escaped from the X2 by grabbing the pocket lighter and melting it's hand then running upstairs the X2 wouldn't even think about hurting your family."  
  
Barry's head turned red fast and everyone just stared. Then Mira yelled out, "Kay guys, go turn on the self destruct and then lock the doors so they can't escape. Then lets get out of here."  
  
The scientist did what they were told and the rest of them didn't move. Sherry stared at Mira and Mira stared back and said, "Sherry isn't it? Well, are you wondering why the X2 went after you and your aunt?"  
  
Sherry just stared coldly as Mira continued, "Well, your father made the mistake of not giving us the damn G-virus. So we shot him and then he got revenge by killing two soldiers and making the 'leak' that killed all those innocent people and making us waste millions to cover that up."  
  
Sherry just stared and looked at Claire being held hostage by this bitch! Sherry watched as the scientist run to the door then watched Mira take Claire and close the door behind them, leaving them in the main lab.  
  
"Shit they took Claire!" Chris continued to cuss and no one stopped him. All tried to figure out how they were going to get the hell out but the next words spoken by a calm female voice made it all much worse, "Self destruct sequence will begin in twenty minutes."  
  
Jill ran to the locked door, "Come on there has to be a way to open this door! Damn it! There's no lock, nothing, probably works on some hydraulics."  
  
Rebecca and Carlos didn't say much to each other. They gave each other  
  
looks but no that much. Then Carlos watched in horror as Billy came by Rebecca and asked if they could talk alone. Rebecca nodded and Carlos watched, "What does he want with her? Damn it, why the hell did he have to come. What if he takes Rebecca away from me? Damn stupid Carlos, she doesn't love you back or she would've said by now."  
  
Rebecca turned back facing Billy and said, "Billy do we have to talk right now? Look, the place is going to blow up in like twenty minutes and-"  
  
"Rebecca don't worry we can get out the way I came in. It's some hidden tunnel but I have to tell you something. Listen, I lov-"  
  
"Crap!" Billy was shocked to see Rebecca act this way, "She must have found someone else. That guy Carlos, him. Damn stupid Billy you took to long and now-"  
  
"Look Billy. I'm sorry but I love someone else. It's just that-"  
  
"Look, Rebecca I knew this was a losing gamble but I just had to try. Now go on, I know I'm right about you not telling him how you feel, now tell him."  
  
Sherry watched Rebecca and Billy talk. "Poor Carlos, this must be killing him right now." She thought. Sherry felt so sorry as she saw Rebecca lean up and kiss Billy. Then Sherry smiled as Rebecca turned back to run towards Carlos and landed so hard into his arms he fell down. Then Sherry watched as Rebecca said something, three magical words that made Carlos smile and for the first time they shared their kiss with each other.  
  
Chris watched Rebecca confess her love to Carlos and smiled thinking "Finally, now one more couple then we could fix this. First though we have to find Claire. Damn it, we have to find Claire-"  
  
"Ummm, I think we should get out of here before this place explodes. Ok, now the way out is up those stairs behind us. There is this hidden tunnel." Billy spoke, not looking at Chris but they knew the message was for everyone. No one disagreed so they all followed Billy as he showed them the hidden tunnel.  
  
Leon walked down the tunnel with the help of Chris and Carlos as he thought about Claire. "Damn it Claire, why'd you have to get kidnapped. I want to tell you something. The same thing that Rebecca told Carlos. Damn it! Claire, please be okay. Please be okay.'  
  
Authors Note: Heh, you liked? Well I don know if this chapter is all that good but this chapter was hard for me to write. I tried and tried but this was the best one so hoped you like. 


	13. Complete Destruction

Authors Note: Hi, don't have much news right now -_- 'cept for this chapter, does that count?  
  
Disclaimer: I can only say this, "I refuse to this now! God I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does. How obvious is that? Well, heh tis the disclaimer."  
  
If Only  
Chapter 12 Complete Destruction  
*Claire Redfield* May 7, 1:00, p.m.  
Claire looked outside her cage on the jet that her, Mira, the man who wore a tux, named Derek, and the pilot go over the ocean, "Nice going Claire. Getting yourself kidnapped like some girl in distress. God, how come guys are never kidnapped. Why girls, me, Jill, Sherry, and Rebecca could whoop any of them."  
Claire smiled to herself thinking about all of them attacking the guys. "What's so funny?"  
  
Claire looked at Mira who was looking at her, "What the fuck do you care?"  
Mira seemed hurt by the cold remark but said, "Look, it's just because of my sister, Ada. We had hidden cameras and I saw how Ada felt about Leon. My sister and I were close, she seemed cold but she had a nice side to her. Look, to see my sister in love meant a lot to me but to see him in love with you now, it just..."  
Claire bit her lip, "God, stupid Claire. Imagine Chris dead and Jill just going with some other girl. That's gotta be how she's feeling right now. Wait-"  
  
"Did you say he was in love with me?"  
  
Mira gave a snort and said, "Well yeah, you could tell. He looks at you the same way he looked at my sister."  
Claire bit her lip again, "She's not as bad as I thought, maybe she's confused and I could help her." Claire looked deeper at Mira and noticed she was holding her waist, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."  
  
"Oh this, well Leon shot me. After I shot him but I'll live and as you saw he will too."  
  
Claire smiled but this realization came to mind, "I'm becoming friends with the enemy. Crap!"  
  
*Sherry Birkin, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira, Leon Kennedy, Jill, and Chris Redfield* May 7, 1:00 p.m.  
All of them stood quiet in a room that Billy used as his hang out. It held computers, maps, and files. They were all trying to figure out where Claire was being held, any kind of sign that Umbrella was back.  
Billy looked over at Rebecca, who was looking over some newspapers, "How much does she love him? Would it be wise if I asked her how she felt about me?" Billy was ready to throw something but he had to restrain himself from losing too much of his temper in front of them.  
  
"Hey could we talk to you."  
  
Billy turned his head to look at one of the girls, thinking, "Jill, wasn't that her name?"  
  
"Ummm yeah...sure."  
Jill nodded as they walked into some corner. Then Jill faced Billy and said, "Look, please don't get involved with them. They both confessed their love for each other today. Look, if you hurt Rebecca or Carlos in any way all of us will be willing to get you back."  
  
Billy smiled to himself as he watched Jill go by, "Maybe I might like these people. So should I just ask Rebecca?"  
  
Billy got up from his seat, and walked over to Rebecca. As he got closer to her he noticed he was being watched from every one of them. He smiled to himself as he sat by her, "Rebecca, could I ask you something."  
"Sure."  
  
"Did you ever like me, I mean more then a friend?"  
  
Rebecca looked down refusing to look him in the eye, "For a while, but when I thought you died I got over it, then I got a crush on Chris for a while, I mean until I met Carlos, so yeah-"  
  
"You had a crush on me?" Rebecca and Billy looked up to see Chris, Leon, Jill, Sherry, and Carlos listening in the "private" conversation. Carlos however was the only one who looked hurt. Rebecca got up and hugged Carlos and they were talking in the other corner of the room.  
  
Leon and Sherry just shrugged that off and became more focused to find Claire. Sherry dug through the piles of information, getting bugged like hell trying to figure out 'where in the world is Claire Redfield', "Damn it, I should have done something. Why did I just stand there? Claire did everything she could to protect me and I should've done the same thing back-'  
"Sherry it's not your fault."  
  
Sherry looked at Leon, who seemed to have read her mind, "Leon, it's just that-"  
  
"No, Sherry look at me. If we tried something she might have shot Claire or us. "  
  
"I guess, but there has to have been a way that we could've done-"  
  
"Sherry, I'm not going to quit interrupting you unless you tell me that there was nothing we could have done."  
  
"Fine, you win Leon." Sherry crossed her eyes as Leon walked over to change all of his bandages. Then something faint hit her mind, "Guys where did Barry go?"  
  
Chris looked around and said, "Yeah, where is he? He was with us when we skipped out on the White House and ran here. Hey, did anybody see him come inside with us?"  
  
Nobody said a word realizing that Barry had left them, again.  
* * *  
  
Rebecca lay asleep in Carlos's arms as he rocked her back and forth. Carlos looked up, seeing that everybody was getting sleepy and that Sherry was asleep at the computer. Carlos smiled to himself, "Don't worry Claire. Sure, as you can see we're all basically falling asleep, but it doesn't mean you should give up on us. You know we haven't slept in days and hopefully you're asleep the right way. You know, the natural way to fall asleep."  
  
Carlos started to brush Rebecca's hair when he saw Billy walk towards him. Carlos looked at Billy and wondered if he should fear him or respect him.  
"Don't worry. I don't plan to take Rebecca."  
Carlos stared deeper into Billy and relaxed a bit, "Thank you, for saving Rebecca, and me. You know if you waited about another twenty minutes I would've turned into a zombie."  
  
Billy smiled and just walked away not sure if he should say something, "Yeah what I'm a supposed to say? I'll keep that in mind next time I see you tied to some table with some scientist that could turn you into some psycho monster so I could be with the girl who loves you?"  
  
Billy walked over to the computer and carefully picked up Sherry, then moved her to a couch and started to work on the computer again. Billy wasn't sure where to start since she had been on every site possible.  
  
*Claire Redfield* May 7, 3:00, p.m.  
  
Claire felt the jet as it came to stop. She watched as Mira unlock her prison and then walk away, "Why is she just walking away like that? Shouldn't she tie me up or something?"  
  
Claire looked around in the jet to see if anybody was going near her to tie her up and the only person she saw was Mira, "Hey Mira, aren't you going to tie me up? I mean you did kidnap me up."  
Mira just smiled and said, "Look, only a dumb ass would try to escape from here."  
  
Claire wondered what she meant by that, but when she stepped outside she knew. The underground lab was covered with X2's.  
  
Authors Note: Here is it, another chappie! Well, let's see if I'll update soon! Heh, maybe I'll just quit updating ^_^. 


	14. Do Not Worry

Authors Note: Oh, to those who wanted to be in my second fic, I have a very strong writer's block but I'm halfway done with the first chapter -_-. Yeah, and I finally got my hands on Resident Evil books 1-5. I read all of them already. Yeah, I noticed that Carlos had to save a girl who he cared deeply about with a vaccine twice thanks to me. Anyway I'm sick so this may not make too much sense.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm quitting this, I mean I'm a fourteen-year-old Asian kid who knows enough French to survive. Do you think this kind of person would own Resident Evil?  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 13 Do Not Worry  
  
*Barry Burton* May 7, 3:00 p.m.  
  
Barry looked out to the deep blue ocean. He had left the others to save Claire himself and to get revenge. His life had been destroyed and now he needed his vengeance, "Don't worry Claire, I'm going to use this damn boat to find you, save you, and blow up another Umbrella building and then get you away unharmed."  
  
Barry looked back over at his map and smiled. Claire was being held prisoner in some underground lab on an island about thirty miles south of Hawaii. He checked everything was in order, and everything was in tiptop shape.  
  
Barry started to head in that direction and said one last time, "Claire, I'm coming."  
  
*Claire Redfield* May 7, 3:10 p.m.  
  
Claire followed Mira as close as she could, trying to avoid the X2's since she didn't have any kind of weapon. Claire looked at the X2's, who just stood there watching everybody with their empty eyes, "Yeah, maybe I could just slip away from them right now. Maybe it would be smart, or just really stupid." Claire thought about it more, but a saying she read from a book came to mind, "When a wise man and an idiot argue, it's hard to tell who's who."  
  
Claire sighed again starting to miss her weapon. The soldiers in the White House took all of their weapons.  
  
"Claire, I need to tell you something."  
  
Claire looked at Mira wondering why she just came to a halt and said this, "Sure, I guess. What?"  
  
Mira closed her eyes and told Claire, making her wonder which team was she on.  
  
*Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira, Leon Kennedy, Sherry Birkin, Rebecca Chambers, Jill and Chris Redfield* May 7 3:00 p.m.  
  
Chris typed madly on the computer trying to figure out where another Umbrella Plant could be. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Jill walked over to her husband and put her arms over his neck and she was deep in thought, "We have to find Claire. Chris and Leon would kill their selves before anything went near Claire." Jill sighed as she looked over at Leon, who was reviewing some newspapers that were checked about twenty times already. Jill wanted to tell him to stop but she didn't want to brake his sprit.  
  
Billy walked around again looking at how upset everyone had gotten, "I wonder if Claire is still alive? Would Umbrella even let her live that long? Maybe they'll just experiment on her and do things that would just make us wish she had died instead of going through a cruel fate."  
  
Billy winced at the thought of the young woman coming after them like some mutation. He found a chair and sat down, thinking about his life after Umbrella had been shutdown. He had a nice, small job as a car mechanic until he received this package with footage of Rebecca and Carlos getting attacked by what looked like a tyrant. Also inside the package were instructions on where Rebecca was going to be, plus instructions to the hidden tunnel to get to the lab, not to mention the gun and the antidote, complete with instructions to when to use it.  
  
Leon tossed the newspapers aside feeling like all hope was gone for all of them, "Claire, don't worry. All of us are trying to figure out a way to save you right now. Please, you if you could just hang on a little longer, we'll come."  
  
*Claire Redfield* May 7, 3:10 p.m.  
  
Claire stared at Mira as she looked down and said, "Look, I want you to escape. There's a weapons room through that hallway. I want you to go that way and find any gun you can. The X2's haven't been programmed to kill you, but they will at 4 pm, which gives you less then an hour. So hurry, and stay alive."  
  
Claire looked at Mira more deeply, trying to figure out who she really was. Claire snapped her head away and ran for the hallway thinking that she had a chance to survive on her own.  
  
*Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira, Leon Kennedy, Sherry Birkin, Rebecca Chambers, Jill and Chris Redfield* May 7 3:20 p.m.  
  
Rebecca slumped as she stared at the computer monitor. She went to grab the mouse but something caught her attention. The screen had suddenly turned black and was showing signs of static, "Guys? Hey, something's wrong with the computer."  
  
Everyone came to the screen, staring, until Sherry spoke out, "That's the exact same thing that happened to me right before the document about the X2's popped out."  
  
Then in a quick flash the document popped out, but this time it was shorter and simpler. The document said,  
  
"The new Umbrella facility is located twenty eight miles south of Hawaii. The lab is hidden underground and access inside can only be found by screaming out a word."  
  
Nobody said a word until Chris spoke, "Let's go."  
  
Everyone agreed with him but then Sherry said, "Shouldn't the injured stay behind? Look at Leon, he's been shot, his right ribs, leg, and arm is broken."  
  
Leon scowled at the little girl but said, "Fine. I guess it this state I'm more of a burden, so the injured stay behind. Does that mean Rebecca stays?"  
  
Rebecca gave a mad expression and retorted, "What? I'm completely fine. Look at me and look at him, I'm not hurt."  
  
Billy broke the argument and said, "I don't know, Rebecca this might be too dangerous. I mean-"  
  
"Shut up Billy. I can take care of myself. You seemed to think that before."  
  
Billy didn't say a word but amazingly Carlos came to his rescue, "Well Rebecca, you are injured. I mean, you did get shot like three days ago. Not to mention that you were bitten."  
  
Rebecca pouted but sat next to Leon, who was also giving a look that only a child would make. The rest of them nodded, getting the weapons that Billy had. Sadly, Billy only had ten 9mm pistols plus plenty of magazines, which was enough, but that were hoping for a more powerful guns.  
  
They all grabbed a weapon and plenty of magazines. Rebecca and Leon gave them a good bye and good luck as they stepped outside to find a boat. Hopefully they could find one, but it wouldn't be easy, due to the fact that the whole U.S. had turned into zombies.  
  
*Claire Redfield* May 7, 3:20 p.m.  
  
"Damn it, where are the fucking guns?" Claire screamed, fumbling with the safes and felt her heart pound. The next safe she opened had a Remington shotgun and a case with thirty shells. Claire moved on to the next safe but it wouldn't open. She asked herself, "Should I just shoot it with the Remington? What if there's nothing good inside there? Damn it, I should just shoot it."  
  
Claire focused and decided to blow it open. She took a step back and fired at the lock, sparks flying in all directions as the shotgun pellets struck the metal surface. She smiled to her self as she saw it pop open. Inside was a grenade launcher with five grenades. She slung the grenade launcher over her back and put the ammo in a bag she found.  
  
Claire laughed to herself, "I thought I was never going to have to do this again! Leon told me that we could finally live our lives like normal people. Now look, the whole United States has turned into zombies and I'm escaping an underground lab, again!"  
  
Claire looked ahead, wondering if she should turn left, or right.  
  
*Leon Kennedy and Rebecca Chambers* May 7, 3:30 p.m.  
  
Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Leon, blaming him for having to stay in Billy's hide out. Leon didn't say anything because she had just fixed all of his bandages and he was grateful. Rebecca sighed again and sat on the opposite side of Leon from the couch.  
  
Leon was exhausted, "I haven't really slept in days." He said, breaking the now uneasy silence. He lay down to sleep until he heard Rebecca scream out.  
  
Authors Note: Here you guys go. Hope you like it and flames will be accepted for this chapter. Now I gotta lay down. 


	15. Trouble

Authors Note: Sorry about the lack of updation. Well, I'm almost out in school in like four weeks and going to become a junior. Sorry, that fact stills freak me out. Yeah, but I'm not going to summer school and then I could update like everyday now. Plus, my restrictions on the computer are making my life so much harder.  
  
Instead of the disclaimer I'm going to put a future idea I have for other RE fics. The next one I have planned is "Love Could Forgive", yeah stupid title but cute fic. This paring is Rebecca and Leon. Kay, I am a Claire and Leon person but I also like Rebecca with Leon, Billy, Carlos, or Chris. Yeah I like her with a bunch of people. Anyway, it's an AU and about Rebecca living in a small town and owning a bookstore. One day a stranger comes with a dark past. The man's name is Leon who seems nice but keeps to himself. As Rebecca and Leon fall for each other Leon's dark past is revealed which might put an end to the both of them. Will they get through it, or is it just....?  
  
Yeah, I suck at summaries but Claire, Jill, Carlos, Billy, and Chris are in it as Rebecca's best friends. So tell me in a review what you thought and no flames on the paring.  
  
P.S. There is no relationship between Leon and Rebecca in this story.  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 14 Trouble  
  
*Rebecca Chambers and Leon Kennedy* May 7, 3:35, p.m.  
  
Leon snapped his head up to see a hoard of zombies had somehow broken the door inside Billy's hideout. "Shit, how did they get in here?" he yelled.  
  
"Rebecca, where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here. Here Leon, catch."  
  
Leon looked as Rebecca threw him the extra 9mm. He caught it gracefully, despite his injuries, and aimed just as fast. Leon shot, hoping that there weren't that many who had broken in. As Leon shot the last one he turned over to face Rebecca and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Rebecca nodded and said, "Look, we have to find the others. If they leave without us then it'll be like being stuck in Raccoon City, just this time it's the whole country."  
  
Leon looked down, thinking about Raccoon City. "God, I swore that if Umbrella came back I'd sleep with a zombie. Lord, please, don't make me do that." Leon shook his head, removing the thoughts and asked, "How do we find them? I mean, I can't run and your leg still wont let you get past a steady jog. What if they left without us already? Could we survive without them for like three days? I thought I was lucky but.... Does luck last?"  
  
Rebecca didn't say a word, thinking, "I was lucky. I mean, every Bravo Team member was a lot better then me and they each deserved to live. God, I was supposed to work in a lab, not fight zombies. I mean I became a vet after this so I wouldn't have to think about anything like that again but look it this, I'm-'  
  
"Rebecca," Rebecca looked up to see Leon calling her, "look, come on, I don't think I could get out of this alive by myself."  
  
Rebecca nodded, thinking about how she never gave Leon too much credit. Rebecca smiled at him, thinking that Claire was just as lucky as she was for finding someone perfect.  
  
Rebecca and Leon carefully left the building, praying that they could still find their friends before they left the country.  
  
*Claire Redfield* May 7, 3:35, p.m.  
  
Claire was shocked that no one had tried to stop her. Nobody paid attention to her at all, "If only it was half of this easy at the other Umbrella complex's."  
  
She ran down another pair of hallways, thinking that this was insane in how easy it was. Then the advice Mira gave her popped back into her head, "The X2's haven't been programmed to kill you but they will at four."  
  
Claire focused as she ran down another hallway, trying to figure out the way out and how big this place was. Claire ran into another room and fell down, "Goddamn, I have to hurry. I only have less than half an hour and I don't have any flame. These grenades are acid rounds. Good for normal tyrants but for X2's they're going to be pointless!'  
  
Claire sighed as she ran off again, feeling like that when it did get past four, she was going to have to fight a war against things that were like gods.  
  
*Sherry Birkin, Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira, Jill and Chris Redfield* May 7 3:35 p.m.  
  
Carlos looked at the streets as they jogged by, avoiding the zombies that now infested the whole city. They were changing their minds and decided to have Chris fly a helicopter to Hawaii. Carlos followed them thinking, "Should we have just left Becca and Leon alone? I mean if something breaks in, Rebecca isn't the perfect shot, though Leon is. Leon though can't shoot with his right arm any more, making him more of a worse shot then any of us."  
  
Carlos sighed, thinking that after this entire ordeal was over, he was going to marry Rebecca. "Will I invite Billy though? If I don't Rebecca will. What if Rebecca says his name at the altar and she leaves me?' Carlos focused again, thinking that he had to propose to her first, before he could begin thinking about the marriage and weddings.  
  
"And I can't propose until we save Claire and get the fuck out of here."  
  
Carlos stopped, looked around again and asked, "Billy, how much longer is it until we find the helicopter?"  
  
Sherry nodded in agreement and said, "Plus after we find the helicopter how long is it until we're able to fly across the United States and south of Hawaii? I mean that's pretty long distance."  
  
Chris spoke out and said, "We're going to find something that has enough gas to take us there and steal some from them."  
  
"Yeah," Billy said, "plus ten more minutes until we find the airbase with the helicopters."  
  
Jill agreed and said, "Come on, the less time we waste, the better the chance we have for finding Claire before anything could happen to her."  
  
Everyone gave a slight smile and jogged on, hoping that there was a helicopter that had enough fuel to take them there, and preferably back as well.  
  
*Leon Kennedy and Rebecca Chambers* May 7, 3:50, p.m.  
  
"Leon, at this rate we probably wont be able to find any trace of them. Look, I say we find a new hide out and when we get there, I'll jog back, leave a note saying that this is where we're hiding and come here."  
  
Leon looked at Rebecca, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea, but where do we hide? I mean, what place won't have people inside of it during the middle of the night?"  
  
Rebecca thought for a moment and said, "The Library is always empty. I mean, during the middle of the night anyway. We could break a window and put something up to block all the windows so nothing could break in."  
  
Leon thought it over and agreed. As they walked to find the nearest library something caught his eye, "Oh shit was that a licker?"  
  
Leon turned his head and stared in shock, grabbing at Rebecca's shoulder to get her attention as she asked, "Leon what's wrong?"  
  
Rebecca looked at the burnt skin, the long nails, "Leon, didn't Chris and Jill say that they saw one of those things? Please don't tell me that's the same one they saw. I mean it was in the explosion at the White House. Please Leon."  
  
Leon wanted to tell Rebecca that wasn't it, "God, if only I thought that wasn't it." Leon looked at it deeper and said, "Rebecca, I want you to run. Go to the library. Please just go, no questions asked. Carlos will kill me if I let you get hurt."  
  
Rebecca started to feel madder then she had in a while and yelled out, "Leon, why the hell are you telling me to leave? I mean Claire will shoot me if I let you get hurt, plus how the hell do you think you could kill that thing? It survived a fucking explosion. Huh, tell me how the hell do you expect to kill it? You're going to need help. So got any ideas?"  
  
Leon stared wishing he could tell her to move, but he could barely jog himself, being injured so badly and she wouldn't leave him. Leon looked back at the giant licker, as it seemed to tense its muscles as if preparing to strike.  
  
*Claire Redfield* May 7, 3:59, p.m.  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.'  
  
Claire's mind ran wild as four o'clock was fast approaching, and she knew the X2's were getting ready to kill her. Claire ran as fast as she could, looking as another X2 stood there. Then she heard a calm female voice say, "It is now four o' clock. It is now possible to kill Sherry Birkin, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, Leon Kennedy, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine but now known as Jill Redfield."  
  
Claire looked and wondered why they hadn't said her name. "They said everyone's name but mine. Why didn't they say-'  
  
"And Claire Redfield." The voice added, almost as an afterthought.  
  
Claire flinched as her name was mentioned and watched as the X2 started to walk towards her.  
  
Authors Note: Maw ha ha ha, bah I'm bored, -_-. Anyways, review so I know someone read this chapter because I want to start the next chapter when I'm sure someone read it. Yeah, whatever ^_^v 


	16. A Feeling We Know

Authors Note: I haven't updated in like forever. Yes, you may hurt me deeply because of that. I really liked writing this story and I'm going to try to make more then twenty chapters. Oh, how come no one told me about the summary I gave for the last story I planned out. No one gave me an opinion, you hate it don you T.T. I'll ask nicely and please tell me what you think about this story and the new one I'm planning out.  
  
It's an AU and about Rebecca living in a small town and owning a bookstore. One day a stranger comes with a dark past. The man's name is Leon who seems nice but keeps to himself. As Rebecca and Leon fall for each other Leon has a dark past which involved him to go to jail for a crime of almost killing his ex-girlfriend. Well, could Rebecca and Leon stay together after what's going to happen. The other characters will be in it.  
  
If Only  
  
Chapter 15 A Feeling We Know  
  
*Mira Wong* May 7, 4:00 p.m.  
  
"Claire," Mira stared at the monitor as the X2 started to go after Claire. Claire ran away unsure on how she could help Claire, 'Claire can't survive from this, she's strong, but not that strong. There is no way she could get through this without fire. Soon about twenty of them will be on her trail.'  
  
Mira watched as Claire was running away from another X2 and Mira started to fell pity for her and knew how she was going to need help. Mira got up and ran hoping she would be able to save her in time.  
  
*Rebecca Chambers and Leon Kennedy* May 7, 4:00, p.m.  
  
Leon looked deeper at the burnt skin and shivered, 'Why the hell do we have to fight that? God, that thing could kill us easy. I mean, damn it! I can't die, not before I find Claire! I refuse to die before I find Claire.'  
  
Rebecca just still stared at the licker surprised that she couldn't take her eyes off it, she decided to ask Leon if he had any ideas, "Leon, please tell me if you have any ideas on how we could survive this. I don't think us running towards the Library is a good idea, since I'm pretty sure that it could brake the wall."  
  
Leon nodded wondering who would make the first move, 'God, same mind but how the hell do we kill it, it doesn't stay still for a long time and I think a few zombies are coming near us. How the hell do we get out alive. I can't run, and Rebecca can't sprint anymore so now were screwed.'  
  
Leon stared in horror as the tongue lashed out from the giant licker ready to kill him but he felt a hard shove and when he looked up he saw the spot where he was standing on was gone and Rebecca was on top of him saving his life by pushing him out of the way, "Thanks Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca smiled back and said, "Well I have to keep you alive so Claire has something to come back to."  
  
Leon smirked back and said, "Yeah, and I have to keep you alive so Carlos could come back to something."  
  
*Sherry Birkin, Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira, Jill and Chris Redfield* May 7, 4:00 p.m.  
  
Jill looked as her husband checked the last helicopter hoping that this one would be able to fly them to the base. She turned her head as Billy gave Carlos a cold stare and Carlos gave one back, 'Damn them, I mean Billy seems like a nice guy and so is Carlos but Billy has to understand that she just likes Carlos.'  
  
"Yes, guys this could take us there but I'm not sure if this could take us back."  
  
Jill turned her head at the good or bad news Chris had announced, "I don't care Chris, let's just get there and find a way back later.  
  
"Seems good enough to me," Sherry said, "Now let's go, I mean we shouldn't waist too much time."  
  
All five fighters went to go save Claire who needed their help but they wouldn't be able to get there for about four hours and she needed help now.  
  
*Barry Burton* May 7, 4:00, p.m.  
  
Barry sailed his small boat refusing to think about anything. Somewhere deep in his mind though he was thinking about his two daughters, and his wife. He felt like they died because of him and now he had to get his revenge.  
  
*Claire Redfiled* May 7, 4:00, p.m.  
  
Claire ran as fast as she could feeling the grenade launcher bouncing up and down but staying on her back because of the strap and the shells and grenade in a bag she found bounce with the grenade launcher, 'Damn X2's, I mean who the hell came up with the name, and the idea to make the atoms kind of magnetized so they would stay together!'  
  
Claire turned the corner and ran down the long hallway and then felt her heart stop as she saw a X2 block her way. She turned around and knew that she was going to die here, and two more X2's blocked her way to ran back and now she was going to die.  
  
*Rebecca Chambers and Leon Kennedy* May 7, 4:05, p.m.  
  
"That fucken bitch is playing with us!"  
  
Rebecca agreed with the remark Leon just said, 'God it is messing with us, it could've killed us by now but it's just slowly following us.' Rebecca looked back as the giant licker slowly followed them not doing anything.  
  
As Rebecca and Leon jogged as fast as they could hoping that the library was safe enough for them to hide. Leon smiled to himself as he saw the Library up ahead but then saw something that made him hate libraries for the rest of his life, "Rebecca, please don't tell me that is another Licker even bigger on top of the library."  
  
Leon heard Rebecca choke out a weak yes and he knew that they were going to die.  
  
*Sherry Birkin, Billy Coen, Carlos Oliveira, Jill and Chris Redfield* May 7, 4:10, p.m.  
  
Billy looked out the window looking over the city that showed the zombies reign wasn't going to end, 'Rebecca, hang in there, as soon as we save that Redfield girl were coming back for you and this time I'll help you guys stop umbrella.'  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Billy looked over and was surprised to see Carlos sitting next to him and asking him the question, "Well, I'm just thinking about what I'm I going to do after we go out and beat Umbrella."  
  
Carlos looked at him and said, "I'm not sure why I'm going to ask you this but, do you think if I asked Rebecca to marry me do you think she would said yes?"  
  
Billy felt something jump inside him but he kept his face from showing any reaction and before he was able to say anything the sound of a teenage girl broke the silence, "Well duh, Rebecca Oliveira. How cute!"  
  
Jill turned her head and said, "What's going on? Sherry, did you make fun of Carlos?"  
  
Sherry gave a slight giggle and said, "Carlos wants to tie the knot."  
  
Chris then joined in the teasing and said, "Carlos you want to tie the knot with Leon, I'm sorry but he likes girls. I mean-"  
  
"Shut up Mr. I make squeaky noises during sex." Carlos who had said this was now the one who was laughing.  
  
Billy looked out the window again wondering how these people were able to stop Umbrella.  
  
*Claire Redfield* May 7, 4:05, p.m.  
  
Claire stared as the X2 in front of her start to melt, 'What, who's melting it?'  
  
When the X2 completed melting it showed a young Asian women with short black hair, "Mira, why are you helping me?"  
  
Mira just looked down but then grabbed Claire's hand and saw that the X2's behind her was about to kill her. Claire followed dumbfounded at the fact that Mira had once again saved her life, 'Why is she helping me? I thought she hated me for what I did to her sister Ada. Maybe she's feeling guilty about this.'  
  
Claire just bit her lip feeling like she could trust Mira for now.  
  
Authors Note: Please Review and tell me what you think about this story and the other story. Bye! 


End file.
